


A River Bends

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Started as a shooting range PWP. Evolved from there.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jaw tense with concentration and if this is what waking up early earns him, he'll gladly forgo sleep.

Unnoticed over the sound of gunfire and he's not about to spoil this opportunity. Doesn't get to see this side of Martin nearly enough and God, he can practically feel the energy rolling off the other man. Taste it, alongside the scent of gunpowder and Martin's just so *focused*.

Oblivious to everything else and Danny never would have thought it possible to be turned on by the mere sight of someone squeezing a trigger. Perfect timing, slow, steady pressure. Steady arm and just *squeeze*. Connects with a click and a bang and Danny's starting to worry he might actually come in his pants.

Takes a moment to admire Martin's form. Sleek and long and completely rigid and oh God, Martin's hard. Can't even begin to process that information and Danny's surprised he hasn't started drooling.

Leans against the far wall, just out of sight and Martin's still firing. Squeeze, release. Squeeze, release. Change clip and he's even tense waiting to check the target. Centre mass and Danny isn't surprised. Pretty sure Martin's good at *everything* and God what he wouldn't give for just one night in Martin's bed.

Hard, focused, shifting against his jeans and smiling Martin. *Fuck*.

New target and it's back to squeeze, release. Sound so deafening it rumbles in his ears. Can practically feel the sound waves pushing against him. Holding him firm to the wall and that's probably a good thing because gravity doesn't seem to be doing it's job today.

Legs trembling with suppressed desire and his own gun feels heavy on his hip. Weighing him down and he wants to pull it free. Take the booth *right* next to Martin's and just start shooting. Perfectly in sync and he can almost picture it. Wonders if Martin would let him share a booth so they could stand next to one another. Shoulders pressed together until he could *feel* every one of Martin's shots.

Painfully hard now and he's shifting. Barely manages to keep from reaching for his cock and wouldn't that be something. Martin turning around and finding Danny jerking off while watching. Completely transfixed and straining for release and he can already feel precome wetting the front of his boxers.

Half surprised it hasn't bled through.

Laughs a little at that because he can almost hear himself explaining that one. Wonders if Martin would even mind.

Vein throbbing in the side of Martin's neck and Danny wants to bite it. Suck at supple skin until it's bruised and red and *permanent* and in that moment he wants to own Martin. Take him against the rail until all that energy is focused on him and nothing else. Image so vivid he's thrusting into thin air and not even caring.

Doesn't even care that he's in the middle of a federal range and anyone could walk in or Martin could turn around and *that* would cause complications.

Or you know, benefits.

Sudden silence and Danny doesn't remember closing his eyes. Picture of writhing, naked Martin practically burned beneath his eyelids and oh God, Martin's frowning at him.

Quick glance down and Martin's still hard. Smirks a little at that before pushing himself off the wall, closing the distance and not missing Martin's own southerly glance.

"I don't know why you bother practicing, you obviously don't need it," Danny comments, fingers reaching out to trace bullet holes.

"What are you doing here?" Martin asks, edge in his voice Danny doesn't remember ever hearing.

"Same thing as you, I imagine," Danny replies, shifting until he's in Martin's space and breathing deep.

Sulfur and sweat and something purely Martin and he thought watching was bad. Interacting is worse and he's not certain how much longer he can withstand not touching.

"That's funny, and I thought you were just here to watch. Enjoy the show?" Martin asks and if Danny didn't know any better he'd swear Martin was coming on to him.

"Like you wouldn't believe." And two can play at this game.

Hint of a smile and something flashes in Martin's eye. Dark and a little bit like challenge and Danny's never been one to back away from anything.

"Although, your form *is* a little off," he comments, earning a raised eyebrow.

"How so?" Martin questions and Danny shivers.

"Turn around, I'll show you." Point of no return and Martin's looking at him like he's crazy.

Moment of hesitation and Martin's turning, picking up his weapon and for the first time in Danny's life, he has no idea what to do. Shuddering breath and he's stepping forward, sliding arms until his fingers are curled around Martin's.

"You need to shift your hips forward a bit," Danny whispers, feeling Martin tremble as warm breath pushes past his ear.

Punctuates the point by pressing his own hips forward, erection pressing into Martin's ass and there's no way he can miss it.

"Now squeeze." And Martin squeezes. Force rocking Martin against him, vibrating through him and he whimpers involuntarily.

"Fuck." Target completely missed but Danny doesn't care.

Forces arms level and presses closer to Martin, forcing back Martin's finger and just *pulling*. Even better the second time and he can feel Martin's sweat seeping between them. Damp and sticky and he's never been more turned on in his life.

"Better." Words barely audible but Martin hears.

Nods his agreement and he's lowering his gun, pushing aside Danny's arms and bracing himself against the rail.

"Fuck, Danny."

"Yes, Martin?"

"Anyone could walk in." Warning but it lacks strength and Danny chuckles.

"And?" Hands on Martin's hips and pulling back. Rubbing himself in small circles and Martin's panting.

"Fuck."

Permission so wonderful Danny could weep. Suppresses a sob and reaches between them, closing his hand over the bulge in Martin's pants and a different kind of squeezing. Softer but a little more tangible and Martin arches back into him. Holds still for a moment, just feeling and without even seeing he can tell Martin's eyes are closed.

Fumbles past buckle and zipper and pulls away long enough to yank Martin's pants down. Boxers a second behind and Danny's on his knees.

Lapping at the pool of sweat resting in the small of Martin's back. Getting a groan and thrust before tracing lower. Reaching up with shaking hands and he's spreading Martin open, smirking at Martin's tremble before leaning forward because he just has to *taste*.

Sensory overload and Martin's begging. Circles once before forcing his tongue in. Tension melting and Martin just *opens*. Sets a lazy pace, in and out, mouth watering and tongue burning and Martin's babbling a string of obscenities. Likes the sound so he reaches between Martin's legs. Cups balls and rolls them in his hand, squeezing gently before inching higher. Wrapping around Martin's length and Martin's rocking against him. In, back. Out, forward.

Erection straining against jeans, pressure so painful his eyes squeeze shut. Wants nothing more than to free himself, slide into Martin and fuck him until neither of them can see straight. Neither of them can walk and someone will be forced to carry them off the range. Swirls his tongue, pressing deeper.

Free hand gripping Martin's hip but he's not strong enough. Can't hold Martin still and it's all he can do to keep up. Precome leaking onto his fingers and he swirls his thumb across the sticky mess. Presses down *hard* and Martin's crying out.

Sharp contraction and wetness spilling over his hand. Warm and slick and he reaches for his own fly. Fingers numb and shaking and he pushes the heel of his hand against himself. Pressure too good to comprehend, God, just like that and he can almost work his zipper.

Halfway down and it's too much. Overwhelming sensation and he can still taste Martin on his tongue. Still feel Martin's orgasm on his hand. Still smell Martin and the residual acid of gunpowder. Comes in his jeans and fuck, not happening.

Release so blissful and his knees hit the floor, hard. Muffled curse and Martin is pulling away, turning. Opens his eyes to see Martin smirking down at him. Can't even muster the will to care because Martin's reaching hands to pull him to his feet and he doesn't want to stand.

"Sorry."

Another smirk and Martin reaches for Danny's zipper. Gets it down and newfound freedom is so welcome Danny moans. Low and harsh and Martin's pushing past boxers to gather come on his fingers before bringing them to his lips and tasting.

"Don't be, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Martin whispers, kleenex appearing from nowhere and it doesn't even begin to clean Danny off.

Clean up a bitch but Danny doesn't care because Martin's hands are soft, soothing and he wants nothing more than to start all over again. Pulls himself together and Martin's watching him, already redressed. Doesn't remember that happening.

Eyes full of promise but not now because Danny has to go home and change and they're both due at work. Hasn't even kissed Martin but that can wait because Danny's fairly certain this is only the beginning.

Chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth and he smiles against Martin. Relishes the feel of Martin's heat and then there are voices and Martin's pulling away. Smiling softly before walking away and Danny watches him go. Turns back to the range and there's come on the floor but he ignores it and starts firing.


	2. Chapter 2

He still can't pinpoint exactly when he lost his mind.

Knows he must have because Martin Fitzgerald does not get involved with coworkers. At least, not male coworkers who smirk and strut around and practically bleed sex. And he certainly does not let said male coworker tongue fuck him in the middle of a federal range. In the middle of the morning when anyone could have walked in and then he'd lose his job and his father would find out and... it doesn't matter because it *won't* happen again.

A momentary slip in control, that's all it was, and he'll just have to explain to Danny why that sort of behavior is dangerous. Stupid even and it's not worth the risk. Nods to himself, ignoring the fact that he can still *feel* Danny's tongue inside him. Still feel Danny's hands, Danny's breath, Danny's fingers. Still picture Danny on his knees, jeans half undone and can still hear the breathless apology and fuck, now he's hard.

Shifts a little in his chair, pulling himself closer to the desk and it's still noticeable but he's fairly certain no one's going to look close enough to tell. Well, except maybe Danny but Danny isn't here yet and Martin's thinking about naked Jack.

Shudders a little at that but it does the trick and Martin breathes a sigh of relief.

"Morning," Danny says, announcing his presence before perching on the edge of Martin's desk, two coffees in hand.

Naked Jack, naked Jack, naked Jack and Martin's starting to think he'll end up blind before Danny goes away. It doesn't help that Danny's already wearing his holster, complete with weapon and Martin doesn't think he'll ever be able to see a gun again without picturing Danny on his knees.

"Morning," Martin replies, not looking up and he tenses as Danny leans close.

"Brought you a coffee," Danny explains, setting the styrofoam cup down on the desk and smirking.

"Thanks," Martin replies and he swears Danny still smells like gunpowder.

Can almost taste it, resting on his tongue like acid and Danny's still smiling. Softer now and Martin chokes on a sip of hot coffee. Hand on back, rubbing small circles and touching, touching is against the rules. Has to be, otherwise Martin's not going to make it through the next hour let alone the day.

"Hot," Martin says by way of explanation and Danny's hand is still resting in the centre of his back.

Right between shoulder blades and for a moment Martin can almost remember the feel of Danny pressed against him. Danny's arms wrapped around him and Danny's erection pressing into his ass and Danny grinding against him and *fuck*… naked Jack, naked Jack.

"You sure you're all right Martin?" Danny asks, mischief twinkling in his eyes and Martin could kill him.

"Fine. Thanks for the coffee," Martin replies, inching forward and Danny takes the hint and drops his hand. "We should get to work."

Flash of something in Danny's eyes that looks suspiciously like hurt and Martin's stomach drops. Not going to analyze that. Doesn't even want to think about it because it's not like he promised Danny anything and regardless of what either of them wants, it's still a bad idea.

"Okay," Danny responds, frowning before moving to his own desk and Martin swallows a sigh.

~*~

Apparently fate is conspiring against him today. Conspiring to make him miserable because he's been working with Danny all day and *twice* now they've had to pull weapons. Twice and both times Martin's brain stopped working; short-circuited and he probably shouldn't be at work.

Doesn't even really want to be at work but that's nothing new. Finds it almost humorous, in a pathetic kind of way, yesterday he couldn't stop thinking about the job and today, today he can't stop thinking about fucking Danny *on* the job.

Oh yes, he's definitely lost his mind.

And really, it's Danny's fault. Danny for showing up during his target practice, Danny for watching and Danny for, well, just being Danny. It's infuriating is what it is and Martin has half a mind to tell Danny exactly what he thinks. Except he has a feeling 'fuck off' would come out as 'fuck me' and he's not going to go down that road.

"Martin? Hello?" Hand waving in front of his face and Martin grunts.

Pulls back sharply and does his best, 'don't screw with me' expression. Imagines it would be far more effective if Danny hadn't *already* screwed with him and now he's just becoming obsessive.

"What?" Martin asks, tone bitter and Danny looks taken aback.

"Sorry man. You sure you're all right?" Danny asks, looking genuinely concerned and for a moment Martin actually feels guilty.

"Fine." Apparently not guilty enough to show any kind of civility and how the hell is he supposed to react to Danny anyway? This wasn't exactly covered in the fucking handbook.

"Is this about this morning?" Danny asks and of course not a trace of awkwardness -how very Danny.

"I don't know what you mean," Martin replies, sliding into the nearest stairwell and Danny's right on his heels.

"Bullshit." A statement, punctuated with a hand on his arm and Martin tries to shrug it off.

Tries and fails because Danny's grip is firm and Martin's starting to think he's not going to walk away from this without a fight. A fight he's not even certain he doesn't want because he can practically feel the energy rolling off Danny.

"Can we just forget about it?" A demand and Danny has the nerve to smirk.

"What's the matter *Fitzie*, I thought you enjoyed yourself?" Danny baits and Martin's not sure if he wants to kiss Danny or kill him.

Settles on turning away but Danny's faster and before he can make it down the steps, Danny's backing him against a wall. Wave of heat trapping him against cold concrete and Martin shivers in spite of himself. Barely manages to avoid moaning when Danny steps closer, leaning in until Martin can't concentrate on anything else.

Doesn't want to concentrate on anything else because being surrounded by Danny is better than he remembered. Danny's scent in his nose, Danny's taste on his tongue, Danny's fingers digging into his arm and fuck.

Does moan at the first feel of Danny pressed against him, pinning him to the wall and Martin thrusts involuntarily. Does it again at Danny's laugh and suddenly there are lips and tongues and Martin's never kissed Danny before. Not like this and he's fairly certain he's never going to be able to work with Danny again.

Starting to understand how Danny must have felt because Danny's rubbing against him, so much delicious heat and friction and any minute now Martin's going to embarrass himself. Pushes Danny away *just* in time and now Danny's back is against the wall, surprise evident in his eyes but Martin's too far gone to feel the slightest bit of pride.

"I want to go on record as saying that *this* is a really bad idea," Martin mumbles against Danny's lips, earning a laugh.

Swallows Danny's laugh in a new clash of teeth, hand cupping the bulge in the front of Danny's dress slacks and squeezing just hard enough to get a groan. Likes the sound so he does it again, stroking this time and Danny's mewing into his mouth.

Fumbles with belt and zippers and those complicated clasps that should be outlawed and then Danny's free. Hard and exposed and Martin doesn't think before dropping to his knees. Hands cupping balls and tongue darting out to taste and he's pretty sure Danny might be begging.

Flash of Danny on *his* knees and Martin wonders if he begged. Pleaded with Danny for more and they're having sex for the second time in just under eight hours and *that* might be a sign of a problem. Not that Martin really cares.

Doesn't care about anything except the weight of Danny on his tongue. The bitter taste of precome and the tiny thrusts as Danny tries to get more. One hand on Danny's hip to still his movements and his free hand pushes past balls. Slides along the soft expanse of skin just behind before sliding back and pushing *in*.

Tight heat and Danny's babbling. Maybe even cursing for all Martin knows but he can't hear over the sound of blood pounding in his ears. Wiry hair tickling his nose and Danny's arching off the wall, muscles clenching around Martin's fingers and coming with a full body shudder.

Waits for Danny to still before standing, tucking Danny back into his suit and smoothing the wrinkles from his shirt. And Danny's still leaning against the wall, eyes glazed and a soft smile playing across his lips. The sight's enough to dissipate Martin's residual irritation and he finds himself leaning forward. Pressing his lips to Danny's in a soft, wet kiss.

Moans low in his throat when Danny responds, tongue sliding across his teeth, mapping his mouth in a way that reminds Martin of lazy Sunday afternoons. Leans into the kiss, painfully aware of his own erection and resisting the urge to pick up the pace.

Doesn't have to wait long and Danny's already working his zipper open. Sharp hiss of air and Martin's thrusting into Danny's hand, sensation so intense his eyes close involuntarily. And Danny's still kissing him, a little more urgent and Martin gets the impression he's trying to prove something.

Breaks away panting, struggling for air and pressing his forehead to Danny's; eyes closed and skin damp with sweat. Knows he won't last, not with Danny's hand tightening around him. Knows it's going to be messy, probably ruin both their suits but he's beyond caring.

Beyond anything but the light flashing beneath his eyelids and he's only vaguely aware of Danny whispering in his ear. Urging him on and it's just about the hottest thing Martin's ever heard. Thinks he might be screaming but everything sounds distant in the void and he can't seem to concentrate past the throbbing in his groin.

Doesn't notice Danny wiping him clean or tucking him away and now he can add stairwells to places he'll never be able to see again without thinking about Danny. Half afraid he'll run out of places to go but he's starting to not care and thinks he'd gladly give up sanity for anything Danny's willing to give him.

"Come on, let's going find a bathroom and get cleaned up," Danny whispers in Martin's ear and it's only then that Martin remembers they're supposed to be working.

Nods anyway because he's not capable of doing anything else and lets Danny lead him back into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

He can't stop smiling, hasn't stopped smiling all afternoon and any minute now someone's going to call him on it.

Probably Vivian if the looks she's giving him are any indication. But so far she hasn't said anything and that's probably a good thing because Danny's not certain he can actually keep his mouth shut. And really, he doesn't want to. Self congratulatory smirk and he can't help but feel proud of himself. Or maybe proud of Martin, he hasn't decided.

And maybe it's because he never once expected Martin to blow him in some deserted stairwell. Hell, he'd pretty much resigned himself to the knowledge that he would never *have* Martin. Funny how quickly that changed. And now he doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Martin. Almost a shame he's off somewhere with Sam and Danny's stuck listening to stories about Reggie.

"I swear Danny, that kid is going to be the death of me," Vivian continues and Danny only just remembers to nod.

"Kids will be kids," Danny replies offhand, trying to recall exactly what she's talking about.

"You're not even listening to me. Are you?" Vivian scolds and Danny chuckles.

"I'm listening." A lie but it avoids awkward questions and Danny's fairly certain thinking about Martin isn't a valid excuse for not paying attention.

"Right," Vivian replies and Danny sends up silent thanks when the elevator doors open.

Quick scan of the room and Martin's nowhere to be found. Notices Sam by the white board, cleaning off the latest timeline and he can't remember the last time a case ended this well.

"Hey Sam, Martin around?" Probably shouldn't be asking but he's fairly certain his tone is neutral. Then again Sam's frowning at him so maybe not.

"He left already, said he had some errands to run," Sam replies, eyes weighing and there's no way Martin would have said anything to her so Danny flashes his most innocent smile before moving to his desk.

He's not all that surprised. Disappointed maybe, but he knows Martin well enough to expect this. Not that it makes him feel any better. Half tempted to make the trek across town and show up on Martin's doorstep. Shrugs into his coat instead, nodding his goodbyes before heading out of the building and toward the subway.

~*~

And he's not staring at the phone. Certainly not willing it to ring because Danny doesn't do needy. And really, he's already gotten more out of Martin than he ever expected so it's not like he *needs* to see him.

Wants to, but short of making the first move he's pretty sure that's not going to happen. Besides, he wants Martin to show up. Wants Martin to make the next move because then they'll be on even playing ground and Danny won't have to worry about stupid things like whether or not Martin actually wants something from him.

Shakes his head at that because he's never gotten this bent out of shape over *anyone* and he's starting to think it might be a problem. Blames it entirely on Martin and really, if he thinks about it, he's wanted this almost as long as he's known Martin so it must be Martin's fault.

What he should do is go out. Hit some club and pick up some random guy. No different from any other night but he's starting to think the singles scene might be overrated. Obviously Martin's an extremely bad influence on him but he shakes the thought off and heads for the shower.

Water just this side of too hot and he can practically feel the blood boiling in his veins. Tiny prickling of pain but it's distracting so he doesn't adjust the temperature settings. Wonders if Martin showers every night or if he's a morning person. Silly thing to contemplate but Danny can't help picturing Martin; water beading over his chest and running down his back and now Danny's hard. Well, harder than he already was and he's starting to think permanent arousal and Martin go hand in hand.

Reaches down with soap slick fingers and there's someone knocking on the door. And if it's anyone *but* Martin, Danny's going to kill them. Leaves the water running and steps out of the shower, draping a towel around his hips and there's still shampoo in his hair. Trail of wet footprints across the bare floors and Danny's opening the door. Outline of an erection clearly visible through his towel and Danny smirks.

"This a bad time?" And Martin looks nervous. Nervous but determined like he's been trying to convince himself this is a good idea.

And Danny knows him well enough to know that's *exactly* what he was doing. Probably spent the better part of the night trying to convince himself not to show up but he's here and Danny's not going to question it.

"Not at all," Danny replies, moving aside and gesturing for Martin to enter.

Martin hesitates for all of three seconds but it feels like an eternity. The apartment air is cold and Danny's wet and he wants nothing more than to climb back into the shower. Either that or drag Martin to the bedroom and for that he'd be willing to ignore the shampoo tearing his eyes.

"Maybe I should come back," Martin suggests, looking slightly uncomfortable and glancing everywhere but at Danny.

"I've got a much better idea," Danny replies, reaching out to wrap damp fingers around Martin's wrist and dragging him to the bathroom.

"Danny." Martin's patented protest and Danny can't help but laugh.

Keeps laughing as he closes the distance between them, reaching forward and loosening Martin's tie. And Martin doesn't respond. Doesn't protest either so Danny takes it as a good sign. Just stands there and lets Danny undress him, arms held firm to his sides and panic flashing in his eyes.

"I came here to talk," Martin mumbles, barely audible and Danny makes a negative sound in the back of his throat.

"After we shower," Danny replies, sliding Martin's shirt onto the floor and reaching for his belt.

"I'm serious Danny...God."

Has to smirk at that, smile widening as Martin's eyes roll into the back of his head. Squeezes a little harder, getting a thrust and Martin's willingly stepping out of his pants. Boxers next before reaching for Danny's towel and then there's nothing between them.

"Me too," Danny whispers against Martin's neck, dragging him into the shower until they're both under the spray, the water lukewarm.

Pauses to turn up the heat before pushing Martin against the far wall. Tiles slick beneath him and Danny uses Martin's lack of leverage to position them against one another. And this, this he could get used to. Martin wet and writhing beneath him, Martin moaning into his mouth and Martin clutching his arms like they're the *only* thing keeping him standing.

Forces his tongue into Martin's mouth, tasting a hint of coffee and something he can only classify as masculinity. And Martin's hands are cupping his ass, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises and pulling Danny forward until Danny can no longer tell where he begins and Martin ends.

Bucks forward, thrusting against Martin, setting a pace just fast enough to keep him on the edge and just slow enough to make this last. Knows it'll still be over too soon but it doesn't stop him from reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Martin's length.

"Fuck." And Martin's thrusting into his hand, pace frantic and just a little bit desperate and Danny pulls away.

Flash of anger in Martin's eyes and it only intensifies Danny's arousal. Leans forward to lick a stripe along Martin's neck, tasting soap and skin and sweat.

"I want to fuck you," Danny mumbles, running blunt teeth over Martin's chin.

"Oh God."

Loves rendering Martin speechless and he pulls back long enough to rinse the last traces of shampoo from his hair before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. Martin's right behind him and Danny stops him from reaching for a towel, not caring that they're wet and dripping and his sheets will be destroyed beyond recognition.

Martin doesn't argue, doesn't seem capable of arguing and Danny can't tell if he's pulling Martin or if Martin's pushing him. Lips fused together and hands everywhere and Danny only breaks away long enough to find the bed. Pushes Martin down, following behind until he's sprawled across Martin, legs tangled together and heat trapped between them. Skin still slick and Danny slides against Martin until they're both flushed and panting.

Pulls away long enough to retrieve condoms and a bottle of lube and Martin's starting to look like he can't decide if he wants to stay or bolt. Can't have that so Danny leans forward, pressing their lips together in a soft, comforting kiss. And Martin just seems to *melt* against him. All traces of tension vanishing as the kiss intensifies and Danny smirks against Martin's lips.

Shifts up enough for leverage and Martin spreads his legs, turning up hips and Danny smiles at the invitation. Fumbles open the bottle of lube, pouring cool liquid over Martin's balls and earning a whimper. Traces behind with fingertips, pressing just hard enough to get a choked off moan and Martin's bucking against him.

Pushes further back until he reaches the taut expanse of skin at Martin's opening. Sharp bit of pressure and he's sliding inside, fingers working Martin open. And Martin's babbling now, a string of nonsense words Danny can't make out but their meaning doesn't matter. It's enough to know that *he's* doing this to Martin. Bringing him right to the edge and making him lose that carefully honed control. Thinks it might be one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen but he swallows the thought along with Martin's cock.

Precome coating his tongue and Martin's rocking between his hand and mouth. Inserts a third finger and Martin arches back, crying out and coming on Danny's tongue. Sucks him dry before pulling back, noting the look of surprise in Martin's eyes and Danny can't help but grin.

Ghost of a smile across Martin's lips and Danny leans forward to kiss it away, capture it until it is a part of him because Martin doesn't smile enough and Danny thinks he might like it. Stab of arrogance at the thought of Martin smiling just for him and then he's rolling a condom over his length, running still slick fingers over his tip and sliding inside.

And Martin's tighter than he expected. Hot and clenching around him and he's fairly certain he could die happy. Can almost see it now; Agent Danny Taylor, cause of death, pure bliss. Laughs a little at that, cutting off at Martin's expression and shaking his head.

Takes him a moment to find a rhythm and Martin wraps his legs around Danny's waist, pulling him deeper and God... Can't remember the last time something felt this *good*. Amazing even but he's not going to voice that thought. Tucks it away along with all the other errant thoughts he's come to associate with Martin.

Opens his eyes to find Martin watching him, expression dark and unreadable. Thinks it might be something close to lust but Danny ignores it and angles up. Watches as light seems to flicker in Martin's eyes. Dimly aware of Martin crying out but thinks it might be him. Pressure building along his spine, so intense he shakes from the force of it. Thrusts again and then he's coming and coming and he's fairly certain *this* is what they mean by 'earth shattering' experience.

Wave of pleasure so intense he can feel it ringing in his ears, drowning out everything but his cock and Martin's ass and the sweaty chest beneath his hands. Arms trembling and then he's falling, collapsing on Martin and it's only then that he realizes Martin's hard, again. Fuck.

New surge of lust and Danny's fighting against the encroaching darkness. Pulls back and out and Martin's already reaching for himself. Stroking in long, slow strokes and *watching* Danny. Watching Danny watch him and he's fairly certain Martin intends to kill him. Can't think of a better way to go so he reaches forward and wraps his hand around Martin's, urging him on until he's coming against the pale expanse of his stomach.

"Jesus, that was *hot*," Danny comments, earning a laugh and then Martin's moving.

Can't even contemplate standing so Danny watches as Martin unrolls the condom before disappearing into the bathroom. Returns with wash cloth in hand, cleaning them off with slow, sensual movements and Danny lets his eyes drift shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Feel of pavement under his feet, jarring his entire body and this was probably a bad idea.

Doesn't help that he's exhausted and the sun hasn't even crested the horizon. Body stiff and sore, unused muscles screaming in protest and he's starting to think he's not cut out for this. Age nipping at his heels and he can't outrun it forever.

But running clears his head, leaving him void of thought and he'll take the pain over regret any day. Not even sure what he regrets more; caving to Danny's persuasion or leaving without saying goodbye.

And technically it's not Danny's fault. He knows that, and as easy as it would be to blame Danny, Danny didn't show up on his doorstep last night. And Martin's not even certain why he went over. Vague thoughts of ending things before they got started, before they got complicated and he should have known he'd never get a chance to say the words.

Not with Danny opening the door in nothing but a towel, damp hair framing his face and beads of water clinging to his chest like perspiration and Martin *is* human. Craves contact and sex and things he probably shouldn't want. Cock twitches at the memory and Martin winces in pain -seems all his muscles have been getting a workout lately.

Pushes the thought aside, concentrating instead on the movement of his feet, the sound of blood rushing in his ears and the burn of his lungs straining for oxygen. Sharp blast of icy cold wind, pressing against his cheeks, leaving them red and raw and he contemplates calling in sick. Can almost picture Danny showing up at his apartment, demanding an explanation and Martin doesn't have one. Thinks it might be worth it just to have access to a bed.

But he's not going down that road. Not thinking about Danny or beds, and certainly not Danny *and* beds, because Danny's a risk and Martin's always been a little averse to risk. Particularly if it affects his career and he still can't figure out what possessed him the first time. Thinks maybe it was the distraction. Something to block out the images of lifeless eyes dancing in his skull and it worked.

Exceptionally well and the only time he's not thinking about little girls with their ears cut off or dead men lying at his feet is when he's with Danny. And he's not sure what's worse, using Danny for the release, or being haunted by the dead. Doesn't want either but he can't even convince himself that's all it is. Because he cares about Danny, in a way he doesn't, *won't* analyze and obviously running isn't working today.

~*~

He's the first one in the office, not unusual but the eerie silence still bothers him. Empty whiteboard and he wonders how long it'll be before a new picture is put up. Just a nameless face until they sweep in, uncovering lives better left buried and that bothers him more than not finding them alive. Wonders what his own life would uncover and the thought is so terrifying he vows never to become one of the missing.

Corner of his desk clear and he can still picture Danny perched on the edge, smiling down at him and handing off bitter coffee. Wonders if he should return the favor. And there's still time, enough for him to make it down to the street-side vendor and back upstairs before Danny arrives. Contemplates doing just that but coffee is intimate and he's not sure he's ready to take that step.

Doesn't even really know what Danny wants from him and for all he knows its just sex. Just convenience and Martin's not sure how he feels about that. Thinks it might be easier because just sex he can handle. Lust fades with time and for a moment he thinks he should let this run it's course. Dissipate into stale friendship but he has a feeling it would be slightly more complicated.

And everything with Danny is complicated. Has been from the moment they met and Martin doesn't remember a time when they weren't edging their way under each other's skin. Weren't fighting or taunting and he's fairly certain this won't end any different. Won't end with friendly pats on the back and laughing jokes about how incompatible they were in the long run.

Which is stupid, because Martin's already planning the demise of their, whatever this is, and it hasn't even really started. If there's even anything *to* start and Martin doesn't think a handful of sexual encounters qualifies as anything worth stressing over.

Not that he likes the thought. Hates it in fact and he's half tempted to go home before anyone knows he was here.

Flash of his picture on the board and Martin decides against it. Heads downstairs instead, out across the street and he's only vaguely surprised when he asks for two cups. Reasons it's the least he owes Danny and he has a feeling taking off this morning probably didn't go over well.

Image of Danny angry, worse still hurt, and Martin swallows a wave of guilt as the elevator doors open. Shock of seeing Danny so forceful his hands tremble, coffee spilling onto his thumb and he curses under his breath.

Forces his feet forward, not quite fast enough and for a moment he has the impression of moving backward. Like staring at the second hand of a clock too long and feeling trapped by time. Danny's sitting on the edge of Martin's desk. Angry. Furious even and the coffee in his hand feels heavy.

"Um, brought you a coffee, black right?" Martin offers, not making eye contact and *this* is why he never sleeps with coworkers.

And Danny only stares at him, expression so harsh Martin squirms involuntarily, wanting nothing more than an excuse to turn away.

"Thanks." Cold words but Danny takes the coffee and retreats to his own desk, shoulders still tense and Martin's fairly certain he's never going to get laid again.

Not necessarily a bad thing and he really needs to stop thinking with his dick. Never a problem before he met Danny and *that*, at least, he can blame on Danny. Fights against the urge to cross the room and apologize.

Knows he should but apologizing brings up awkward questions and heavy conversation and he's not ready for that. Not after a sleepless night spent staring at the ceiling and listening to Danny breathe. Not after ignoring Danny's moaned protests as he crawled out from under the other man and dressed in the dark.

Certainly not after borrowing Danny's spare key so he could lock the door and he should probably give that back.

Sets his coffee down to do just that and he only manages a step before the others are arriving; Jack the epitome of professionalism and Martin knows they have a case. Spares one last glance at the line of Danny's back before moving to the conference table, taking a sip of his coffee -just as bitter as the one Danny brought him yesterday.

~*~

He hates these cases. Missing teenagers and family secrets and in these circumstances, the bureau is the enemy. Never mind that they're the only ones actually trying to help. Badges and black trucks and suddenly everything is forgotten. Knowledge that could be useful giving way to blank stares and wordless scowls.

The only thing that makes it even remotely bearable is the fact that he's working with Vivian. Isn't sure he could handle working with Danny and obviously he's not only screwed up their friendship but their working relationship as well.

"Martin? Are you all right?" Vivian asks, frowning over at him and he resists the urge to sigh.

"I'm fine," he replies instead, willing her to drop the subject.

"Look, if you're still thinking about that shooting..."

"I'm not."

Earns him a frown and he can tell Vivian doesn't believe him. Doesn't really believe it himself except it is true. The first time in weeks he *hasn't* been thinking about the shooting and now he'd give anything to worry about it. Better than thinking about Danny and this entire sordid mess but that's not going to happen.

Pushes the thought aside as they reach their destination, cutting the engine and glancing out the driver side window at the house in the background. Reminds him of every house they've ever set foot in and for a moment he doesn't move. Not until Vivian clears her throat and then they're exiting the car, heading inside to destroy someone else's privacy and turn their life upside down.

Sometimes he really hates his job.

~*~

Three hours of dead ends and Martin's starting to wish he had stayed home. Thinks he might be due for a vacation but doesn't think there's enough time in the world to actually relax.

Alone for the first time all day so it's not that bad. His own thoughts preferable to the constant frowns from Vivian and at least he doesn't have to try and keep up with a conversation. And he knows this is just legwork. Short interview with the mother's divorce lawyer and they've already spoken to the father so he's fairly certain nothing will come of it. Maze of hall with dingy carpets and he's starting to wonder how the woman pays for the house in Queens.

"Martin, wait up." And this is the last thing he needs.

Ignores Danny and keeps walking, mentally cursing Jack because he said he could handle this and he doesn't need a partner for a simple interview. Particularly not Danny but Martin's luck has been running thin all day so it just figures.

Can hear Danny on the stairs and Martin turns the corner, heading further into the building and willing himself to disappear. Suddenly understands every runaway they've ever come across and he no longer cares what ghosts his picture would unleash.

"Is this going to be a thing?" Danny asks, appearing at Martin's side and he knew it was too much to hope for silence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Martin responds, continuing down the hall and not really caring if Danny follows.

And he swears he feels Danny frown. Doesn't see because he's looking straight ahead and that's not going to change because looking at Danny would break what's left of his resolve and he doesn't want to go there.

"What I'm talking about, is you *only* being nice to me when you've got your pants around your ankles," Danny explains and there's bitterness in his voice.

Doesn't stop Martin from rolling his eyes, shaking his head because it's just so like Danny to want to have an actual conversation without actually saying anything.

"Cute. You know, it's called working," Martin answers, and he brought Danny coffee this morning, that has to count for something.

"Really? Because it feels more like the cold shoulder to me," Danny continues and Martin has no idea how to respond.

Thinks Danny might be right but it's not like he's been going out of his way to avoid Danny. Just *this* conversation and Martin can hardly be blamed for that.

"I think you're seeing things." And it's not an answer but he still wills Danny to let it go.

Obviously not going to happen because Danny's somehow gotten ahead of him, stopping directly in his path and Martin has no choice but to stop. Crosses his arms over his chest and attempts to look menacing. Knows he comes off more pathetic than anything but it doesn't stop him from scowling.

"Am I? Perhaps we should experiment," Danny practically purrs and Martin's moving backward before he can stop himself.

Stops only when his back hits the wall and he knows *exactly* what game Danny's playing. Played it before, willingly, but that's not going to happen again because they're on the clock and...fuck. Danny's hand on his cock and this isn't the time. Or the place and Danny's stroking and...fuck.

"So tell me Martin, am I seeing things?" Danny whispers in his ear and Martin closes his eyes.

Flick of the wrist and Martin's eyes roll into the back of his head. Hates the power Danny has over him and Martin curses his traitorous body for responding so forcibly to Danny's touch. Hell, Danny's presence and Martin's starting to think he needs to transfer.

"Yes." Choked off moan and it takes all Martin's willpower to bring his hands to Danny's chest.

Fights against the urge to curl fingers and pull Danny into a kiss. Rough push back instead and something close to surprise flashes in Danny's eyes. Replaced instantaneously by mild amusement and the ball's in Martin's court.

"We're working, in case you've forgotten," Martin manages, cringing at the weakness behind his words.

Doesn't give Danny a chance to respond, turning his back and walking away. Halfway down the hall and he can practically *feel* Danny's eyes in the back of his head. Doesn't turn back and it's official, his day can't get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

It's official. Martin is going to drive him insane.

Probably end up killing the other man and then he'll spend the rest of his life in jail and wouldn't that be ironic. Can see it now: FBI Agent, rose above a life of certain imprisonment to become a productive member of society only to be driven to homicide by his attractive partner.

Laughs a little at that and Martin tenses beside him. For a moment Danny thinks he might actually say something, break the frosty silence that's permeated the car the entire trip back. Doesn't even bother hiding his disappointment when Martin's jaw clenches; eyes fixed on the road and knuckles turning white as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

"Just say it, Martin." And oh yes, Danny's in a mood.

"All right, what's so funny?" Martin asks, still not glancing over and Danny's starting to think Martin's never going to look at him again.

"Just thinking about killing you," Danny replies, tone sugary sweet and Martin doesn't respond.

Pulls into the bureau garage, cutting the engine before climbing out of the car and Danny's laughing again. Rather likes this game and at this point, he'll take what he can get. Probably shouldn't find Martin's misery so amusing but it's either that or brood and Danny's never been the type to brood. Certainly not over some guy and just because the sex is good, phenomenal even, doesn't mean he's going to spend his time pining.

Not when he's so much better at persuading and he knows it won't take much. Almost had Martin in that hallway and he's fairly certain it wasn't responsibility that made Martin push him away. Pride maybe, but pride Danny can work around. Intercepts Martin before he even makes it halfway around the car and perhaps a new tactic is in order.

"Look, I'm sorry," Danny begins, fighting against the urge to touch and it's worth it when Martin visibly relaxes.

"Don't worry about it." And it's the first civil thing Martin's said to him all day.

"So we're cool?" Danny asks, hand coming up to fiddle with Martin's tie.

Martin doesn't answer, eyes locked on Danny's fingers and Danny can't help but smirk when Martin swallows, hard.

Moving now, slow steps backward and tugging on Martin's tie and any minute now Martin's going to protest. Except he hasn't said anything and they haven't even made it across the garage when Martin's expression shifts to arousal.

"Danny, there's security cameras down here." And that was expected but Danny's prepared for it.

"And there's a lovely little blind spot right beside the stairwell," Danny replies, still pulling and Martin's still following.

Starting to think they should just avoid conversation because obviously the only time they get along is when they're naked. Not sure when that happened but Danny's not going to question it because they're pressed inside the dark corner and Martin's hand is on his hip.

Flicker of uncertainty in Martin's eyes and Danny runs a reassuring hand down Martin's arm. Gets the effect he's looking for and Martin shifts closer. First meeting of lips so intense Danny nearly sobs, just manages to restrain himself and then his tongue is in Martin's mouth, savoring familiar taste and *this* is what he's been craving all day.

Still slightly pissed at Martin for leaving this morning but he's starting to understand. Starting to get the rules and Martin can take off every morning so long as he can have this. Martin pressed against him, Martin's hands in his hair, Martin's tongue sliding against his own and Martin's erection pressing against his thigh.

Martin moaning low in his throat and the sound vibrates through Danny's entire body. Straight through the centre of his tongue until sparks of white-hot electricity shoot down his spine. Pooling in his groin and he's thrusting before he can stop himself, grinding frantically against Martin and Martin just *goes* with it.

Doesn't quite understand Martin's dual personality but Danny doesn't comment. Can't comment with Martin nipping a trail down his neck, pulling at Danny's tie and growling in frustration.

"Leave it," Danny practically orders and as much as he'd love skin on skin, they don't have time.

Probably shouldn't have reminded Martin because now Martin's looking slightly panicked and Danny's starting to *hate* that look. Distracts Martin by pushing him against a wall, impact so forceful he's fairly certain Martin's entire back is going to be covered in bruises.

Not that Martin seems to mind, if anything it only intensifies Martin's attack. Hands pulling at clasps and zippers and Danny can barely keep up. Hand wrapped around his cock before he even gets Martin's belt undone and Danny bucks forward. Click of release and Martin's belt gives way, leaving him to struggle with Martin's zipper and..."Off."

And then Martin presses his thumb down, running it along Danny's length and Danny isn't going to last. Visions of mess and spending the day sticky and Martin's zipper releases. Thrill of triumph and Martin surges forward, fusing their lips and moaning into Danny's mouth.

Danny pulls away with some reluctance, wrapping his free hand around Martin's wrist and meeting Martin's eye. Martin nods once, releasing his hand and Danny drops to his knees.

Small pearl of precome and Danny's tongue darts out to swirl around Martin's tip. Presses tongue flat and just *tastes* and Martin's hands are in his hair, pulling and pushing and Danny can't keep it straight. Flicks tongue once before relaxing his jaw and just *taking* Martin. Swallowing him whole and Martin's mumbling under his breath and Danny swears he hears *his* name.

Ignores the sudden fluttering of his heart because he's not falling for Martin. Not going to let emotion get involved because as much as he *likes* Martin, Martin can *hurt* him and Danny won't let that happen. Concentrates instead on rolling Martin's balls in the palm of his hand, slow, circular motions and Martin's begging.

Words like 'please' and 'harder' and Danny's never been one to deny a request. Firm squeeze and he runs his teeth lightly along Martin's length. Gets a sob for that and when Danny ghosts two fingers across the taut expanse of skin just behind Martin's balls, Martin arches forward and comes down Danny's throat.

Fucking beautiful, but Danny doesn't say the words. Thinks them and that's bad enough.

Can't contemplate what that means because Martin's pulling him to his feet, turning them until Danny's back is against the wall and watching Martin slide gracefully to his knees shouldn't be this *hot*. Except it is and Danny's leaking precome onto the floor before Martin even touches him.

Small needy whimper and Martin doesn't keep him waiting. Tongue tracing a path down his length, pressing against vein and Danny bucks forward. Feel of hands on hips, pressing, steadying and Danny lets Martin hold him still. Can't relax and tension radiates through his limbs, tight and taut and any minute now Danny's going to come on Martin's lips.

"Fuck."

Small thrust at the first feel of Martin's mouth, hot and wet and Danny arches forward, struggling against Martin's hands but Martin ignores him. Keeps pressing down and when Martin's cheeks hollow Danny gives in and closes his eyes. Keeps them closed and Martin's leaning against him, using him for leverage as he rocks on the balls of his feet. Back and forth and in and out and Danny's seeing stars.

Flash of light and the sensation is too good to comprehend. Too good for words and he's starting to understand why Martin can't talk about this. Starting to not care if they ever talk about it so long as they can keep doing it. Over and over again until Danny can no longer remember what it was like without Martin.

Wonders what Martin would say if he voiced the thought but he's already decided against talking so the issue is mute. Not even relevant because Martin's doing that thing with his tongue and they haven't done this enough for Danny to recognize it but he does and the knowledge should frighten him more than it does.

Feel of fingers pressing against his balls, lifting up and back and Danny groans as the force of his orgasm takes him by surprise. Sharp and almost painful and Martin just keeps holding, keeps sucking and swallowing and Danny's half afraid he's going to get hard all over again just from watching.

Doesn't happen and it's probably for the best, and when Martin finally pulls away Danny's left feeling spent and a little bit dizzy. Recognizes the last as euphoria but it doesn't stop him from leaning forward to press their lips together, kissing Martin breathless before pulling back. Tucking himself away and he watches Martin do the same, eyes slightly wide and lips swollen and fuck, Martin's going to bolt.

"Martin, Martin." No response and Martin's hands are trembling.

"Martin." Firmer now and Martin looks at him as though he's only just realizing what they've done.

"We should...we...fuck," Martin stutters and he's walking away before Danny can even finish getting dressed.

~*~

Martin's not looking at him. Purposely avoiding looking and it's so obvious he's surprised no one else has noticed. Makes a mental note to talk to Martin about discretion and acting normal but he knows they'll never actually have the conversation.

And Martin's shirt is still a mess of wrinkles, hidden by his jacket but Danny can tell. Thinks it's almost cute but he swallows the thought as soon as it surfaces. Doesn't want to associate things like cute with Martin.

Not with Martin screwing him over and fucking with his head. Not with Martin playing little games and Danny's getting a little tired of trying. Thinks it might not be worth it but then Martin glances up and just as quickly Danny's back to cute.

Little dots of red forming in Martin's cheeks and then he's looking away, flush creeping into his neck and Danny doesn't know what to think. Probably shouldn't be thinking at all because he's supposed to be listening to Jack and any minute now someone's going to call him on his distraction.

Doesn't happen and Danny just catches his next assignment and he can't decide if he's relieved or disappointed at not being paired with Martin. Pushes the thought aside as he follows Sam from the office and Martin's still avoiding his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

He can still taste Danny.

Lingering hint of semen on his tongue and there's too much saliva in his mouth. Sudden urge to spit but they're indoors and he doesn't think Jack would approve. Bad enough he can't seem to form words, leaving Jack to conduct the interview alone and he's pretty sure it's going to end up in his file.

Not that he'd be much help even if he could speak. Can't recall anything that's been said, only words like 'drugs' and 'raves' cutting though the haze in his brain but it's the stuff in between he's worried about. Knows there's enough to point them in a solid direction but he can't even recall the name of their missing teen.

Thinks he should be concerned but he's still picturing Danny on his knees. Danny's hand on his tie and the rest feels like a dream. Starting to become a problem and their off time is one thing. Could probably handle Danny after hours but he's fairly certain anything with Danny would end up being a twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week thing.

Wonders if Danny's even capable of separating private from professional, or if it's only a problem when Martin's involved. And obviously following the conversation would be so much easier if he could just stop thinking about Danny.

"I'm going to give you my card. If you think of anything else, give me a call," Jack says, handing off his business card and Martin blinks.

Waits for the girl to nod and he can't get out of the room fast enough. Halfway down the hall and he can tell Jack's pissed. Irate even, but he's beyond caring. Needs air and solitude and something to block out the image of Danny sucking him off.

Pushes past heavy glass doors and spits on the sidewalk, running his tongue over his teeth and it's not enough. Craves water, gum, cough drops, anything to cleanse his palate and Jack's frowning at him.

"Martin." Go away Jack.

"Yeah?" Expression expectant, like he didn't just spend the last hour squirming in his chair.

"You want to tell me what the hell's going on?" Jack asks, demands really, but Martin didn't expect anything less.

"What do you mean?" Not the best approach but it's better than the alternative and Martin's pretty sure honesty isn't going to work in this situation.

For a moment Jack just stares at him, anger flashing in his eyes and Martin swallows. Thinks about killing Danny because he wouldn't be in the mess if it weren't for Danny. Opens his mouth to make an excuse, any excuse but Jack's still staring, eyes boring into his skull and Martin's starting to think he doesn't need an excuse. Imagines it must be written on his face in permanent black marker and he finds himself staring at the ground.

"Cut the crap, Martin," Jack warns, breaking the silence and Martin sighs.

"I'm sorry. I've been having problems sleeping lately," Martin replies and it's close enough to the truth that he doesn't feel guilty.

"You thought about talking to the company shrink?" Jack questions and Martin can tell it's more of a suggestion.

"I'm fine," Martin replies, tone cold and just a little bit hostile.

"Obviously. I need to know your head's on the job, Martin. Otherwise you should go home, come back tomorrow when you're focused," Jack tells him and Martin's half afraid Jack's going to ask for his badge.

Nods at that but before he can say anything Jack's climbing into the car and Martin has no choice but to follow. Heavy silence and Martin would gladly work with Danny if it meant avoiding Jack's measured stare. Awkward silence would be better than this and Martin shifts in his seat, turning to stare out the passenger window.

"I need you to call Danny. Let him and Sam know we're going over to re-interview the mother. I need them to go talk to some of his school friends, find out where these raves are," Jack orders, turning left and Martin pulls out his cell phone.

Moment of hesitation but Jack's looking at him expectantly so Martin dials Danny's cell, listening to it ring and willing Sam to answer.

"Taylor."

Shit.

"It's Martin." Hard swallow and once again there's too much moisture in his mouth.

"What's up?" Danny asks, tone teasing and Martin can tell he's amused.

Relays Jack's message and Martin can practically feel the heat creeping into his cheeks. Flush intensifying when Jack glances over and this shouldn't be this hard. Calls Danny all the damn time and yet another reason for him to end things before they get started.

Ignores the surge of relief at ending the conversation, pocketing his phone and cracking a window; cold air rushing into the car and Jack's frowning.

"How are things on their end?" Jack asks, pulling past toll booths and Martin doesn't remember entering Queens.

"Good, they're on their way over to his school right now," Martin replies, absently straightening his tie and apparently Danny can get under his skin even over the phone.

Jack's still staring and for a moment Martin's certain he's going to say something. Call him on his behavior and demand an explanation but just as quickly they're pulling off the freeway and Martin sends up silent thanks.

~*~

He feels out of place in the Rawson's living room.

Still not following the conversation and maybe Jack's right. Maybe he should go home or maybe he should talk to the bureau counselor. Has a feeling neither scenario will help and he's starting to think he might just be beyond help.

Sideways glance at Jack and Martin has a feeling his behavior isn't being overlooked. Can't suppress a grimace because the last thing he needs is another reprimand. Knows Jack didn't buy his last excuse and any minute now Jack's going to grill him. Get into his head like he's some sort of fucking suspect and then he'll have nowhere to hide.

Shudders a bit at that, leaning forward from his spot on the couch and catching the tail end of Jack's question. And Mrs. Rawson looks confused, clueless even and he's never understood how parents could be so ignorant.

"Mark's a good kid. He would never go to one of those things," she replies but Martin can tell she's not as sure as she sounds.

"According to his girlfriend, he would, and does," Jack responds, leaning forward into her space and Martin's seen it enough to know just how intimidating it can be.

Pictures himself on the receiving end and has a feeling he'd confess all his darkest secrets inside of minutes. Wonders if it might help. Worst case scenario he's being transferred and even that's better than his current predicament.

"Mark's only fifteen, he doesn't have a girlfriend." Back to the conversation and Martin curses himself for drifting.

"Laura Hancroft, she lives in Manhattan. We just got back from talking to her," Jack continues and Martin isn't surprised she doesn't know.

Remembers all the things he never told his parents. All the things he still hasn't told his parents and at least the only thing Mark's hiding is a girlfriend and a social life. Could be worse.

Sometimes envies Danny, never having to worry about family or obligation. And Danny would probably hit him if he ever voiced the thought. Maybe even stop talking to him all together and Martin's still not convinced that's a bad thing. Except the thought of never speaking to Danny again leaves him with a sinking feeling in the centre of his chest.

"Thank you Mrs. Rawson, we'll keep you informed." And Martin really needs to start paying attention.

Follows Jack back out to the car, tensing in anticipation for Jack's lecture but it never comes. Not until they're back in the city, pulling into the garage and Martin's trying to avoid glancing at the stairwell.

"Go home Martin." Simple dismissal and Martin sighs.

"Jack, I'm fine." Forceful this time and God, there's stains on the floor.

"No, you're not. This isn't debatable, go home." Jack's tone leaves no room for argument and Martin nods solemnly.

Can't stop staring at the concrete floor and by the time he looks up, Jack's already gone.

~*~

His apartment seems foreign and he can't remember the last time he spent any time here. Uses it pretty much just for sleeping and eating and Martin's not sure what to do with himself. Has a feeling he should have argued, insisted he was capable of doing his job but it's too late now.

Can almost picture Jack forcing him into counseling like he did with Sam and that's the last thing Martin needs. Word getting back to his father and then he'd be transferred, or worse still, removed from the bureau. And it would be so much easier if it was just the job weighing him down. That he could handle. Had been handling and everything would have been fine if he'd just slept in instead of getting up early and going to the range.

But he'd wanted an escape, something to take his mind off past cases and past mistakes and all it did was cause more problems. Confusing, unsolvable problems and even ending things with Danny won't make this go away. Far past that point and Martin's fairly certain his life is never going to be simple again.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm telling you Sam, kids have too much freedom these days," Danny comments, laughing a little at Sam's expression and pulling into the school parking lot.

"Come on, you remember what it was like being a teenager," Sam retorts and Danny cuts the engine before responding.

"That's my point. I wouldn't have gotten into half the trouble I did if someone had taken the time to set some boundaries." Wonders how different his life would have been if someone had cared enough to do just that.

And Sam only laughs, nodding her agreement and Danny can't help but smirk. Funny how quickly his mood improved and all it took was one phone call. Martin's voice, awkward and almost shy and Danny can still picture him blushing on the other side of the connection. Smiles a little at that before pocketing his sun glasses, holding the door open for Sam and the halls are filled almost to capacity.

"Must be between classes," Sam comments, weaving through the crowd and Danny does his best to follow.

He'd forgotten how much space teenagers occupied, strolling around like they owned the place and Danny's fairly certain they do. Manage to make it to the administrative offices and the sudden silence is welcome.

"Can I help you?" Leery look from the receptionist and Danny flashes his most charming smile.

"Special Agent Danny Taylor, this is my partner, Special Agent Samantha Spade. We're here about Mark Rawson," Danny replies, flashing his badge and the receptionist smiles.

"Do you happen to know who we could talk to about finding out who his friends are?" Sam interjects, sliding her own badge back into her jacket.

"Probably one of his teachers, I'll get you a list," the receptionist replies and Sam nods her thanks.

~*~

Hours of interviews and random conversations and the only thing they've learnt is that raves move. Never in the same place twice and apparently there are only a handful of students who haven't been to one.

Doesn't exactly make their job any easier and Danny's starting to get a little frustrated. A lot frustrated and by the time they make it back to the office, he's starting to think he might just need a break.

A break that involves dragging Martin into the nearest storage closet and apparently, Martin's addictive. Laughs a little at that, earning an odd look from Sam but he only shrugs and pushes through the glass doors into Jack's office.

"About time you two got back. What do you have?" Jack asks, tension lines obvious on his face and Danny resists the urge to ask what happened.

"We have a list of previous locations, but according to Mark's friends, the location changes on a nightly basis," Sam reports, handing over the file and Jack frowns.

"Have the NYPD check out the ones on the list. We'll put some agents in the area, it's likely they're moving within the same district, so it shouldn't be too hard to find," Jack orders, glancing at the list before handing it back to Sam.

"We’re on it," Sam replies and they're already halfway out the door when Jack speaks.

"Oh, and Martin's been temporarily relieved of duty," Jack says, almost an afterthought.

Danny stops dead in his tracks and turns to stare at Jack. Question dying on his tongue because he knows technically it's none of his business. Knows Jack won't tell him even if he does ask so he merely nods before leaving the room.

~*~

Late night surveillance is the last thing Danny wants to be doing. It took them relatively no time to find the new location, loitering underage kids and flashing lights so obvious he's surprised the cops don't shut these places down before they even open.

It's cold enough to numb his fingers and he's starting to think spring might never get here. Misses the warmth of Florida and it doesn't help that the car's heater is broken. Reaches for his coffee, curling fingers around the warm styrofoam and trying to absorb its heat. Doesn't help, much, but it's better than nothing.

"So what do we do if this kid doesn't show?" Danny asks, glancing over at Jack.

"We keep looking," Jack responds and whatever happened with Martin has left Jack in a sour mood.

Can't help but wonder about that because Martin was fine the last time he saw him. Well, not exactly fine but nothing warranting being taken off a case and sent home.

"Is Martin okay?" Danny asks before he can stop himself.

"As soon as he gets his head screwed on he will be," Jack responds and Danny can tell from his tone the conversation is over.

And Danny's never been the type to worry. Never cared enough to worry but he can't help picturing Martin at home. Alone and he's never even been inside Martin's apartment but it doesn't displace the image. Thinks maybe he should call but Jack's still staring out the front windshield and now isn't the time.

Not sure there is a good time because he has a feeling this is his fault. Shakes his head at that because he's been accused of arrogance but the thought is downright self-righteous. Still he's forced to wonder and suddenly he thinks he might just be pushing Martin too hard.

It would help if he knew another way to actually get through to Martin. But he tried subtlety, spent an entire year being subtle and that didn't work. Tried casual and aloof but the only time Martin's ever responded to him was when he was forward. And maybe dragging Martin under the stairwell was taking things a bit too far, but he can't really help himself around Martin so it's really not his fault.

"Son of a bitch." Jack's voice, drawing him from his thoughts and he looks up just in time to see Mark Rawson disappearing through the warehouse doors.

Cell phone out before he's even out of the car and he's barking orders. Wave of agents appearing from nowhere and apparently subtlety isn't the bureau's thing either.

~*~

It takes him a little over three hours to finish the follow-up. Three hours before Mark is heading home with his parents, looking slightly chagrined and Danny imagines it'll be years before he's ever allowed out of his room. Can't help but smile at that because at least they found him, and in the end, that's all that really matters.

Doesn't settle things with Martin though and despite the hour, he finds himself standing in front of Martin's building. Hasn't quite decided if he should go in and for a moment he actually considers going home. Thinks it might actually be the best course of action but apparently his feet have a mind of their own and before he can stop himself, he's heading inside.

Three short flights and he's standing in front of Martin's door. Hand raised and this is probably the worst idea he's ever had. Or the best, so he knocks, the sound echoing through the silent hall and he cringes involuntarily.

Knocks again when no one answers and he's just about given up when the door opens and a slightly rumpled Martin frowns at him. Flashes his brightest grin and Martin's still not letting him in. Just staring like Danny's some unwanted intruder and Danny doesn't know what to say.

"We found the kid," Danny states, sliding his hands into his pockets before he does something stupid like touch.

"That's good to know," Martin replies, body still barricading the doorway and Danny's starting to think he might have to force his way in.

"Look, I heard about what happened, and I just...I wanted to make sure you were all right," Danny says, mentally cursing himself for sounding so desperate.

"I'm fine." Martin replies but his tone is only exhausted and Danny watches the tension drain from his shoulders.

"Can I come in?" Stupid thing to ask and next he'll be falling on his knees and confessing his undying love.

And for a moment Martin only looks. Expression considering and Danny thinks he might just relent. Might just open the door and then they won't have to talk.

"It's late."

Not the answer he was looking for but he understands. Didn't expect anything less and the entire trip over here he kept telling himself it was a stupid idea.

"Right." Slight smile but it lacks strength and suddenly Danny's aware of just how tired he is.

Nods his goodbye and he's halfway down the hall when Martin calls out. Stops mid-step and turns, arching an eyebrow and waiting. Watches Martin fight against something he can't fully understand before resignation seeps in and Martin opens the door.

"You coming in?" Martin asks and Danny doesn't need to be asked twice.

Genuine smile this time and he's sliding past Martin, taking in the too neat apartment and wondering where the bedroom is. Hears Martin locking the door and then Martin's standing next to him, looking slightly awkward and out of place in his own skin.

"You can sleep on the couch, I'll grab you some blankets," Martin says, already disappearing down the hall and what the hell just happened?

Of all the possible ways he envisioned tonight ending, this never once occurred to him. But before he can protest, Martin's shoving linen into Danny's hands and pointing him in the direction of the couch.

"You're kidding, right?" Incredulous expression and Martin smiles a little too sweetly.

"I'm tired. You're tired and it's a long trip back to your place, so you can stay, but you're sleeping on the couch," Martin explains and Danny doesn't have a chance to respond before Martin's disappearing into the bedroom, door closing behind him.

And maybe it's not the perfect scenario, but he'll take what he can get. Besides, Martin's apartment smells like Martin and it's close enough to the real thing.


	8. Chapter 8

He's been staring at the ceiling for two hours.

Two long hours and the entire situation is starting to get ridiculous. He's exhausted, beyond exhausted and Danny's sleeping on his couch. Just outside the door and Martin's hard and Danny's sleeping. On. His. Couch.

And did he mention he was hard?

"Fuck." Whispered to the darkness and there was something about resolve and willpower but he can't remember any of it now.

Throws aside the covers and now he's pacing. Up one side of his bed and down the other and what he should do is jerk off and fall asleep. Knows it's not what he'll end up doing and maybe asking Danny to stay was a bad idea.

Or a really great idea and Martin's out the door before he can decide. Out the door and down the hall and Danny's hugging a pillow to his chest. Soft smile playing across his lips and his *pants* are lying in a pool on the floor. Shirt falling over the side of the coffee table and Martin just *looks*.

Gazes really, because half naked Danny is something to be appreciated and even though there's blankets covering *most* of him, they're disrupted enough to give Martin a splendid view of golden skin.

Which is really only making the hard problem *that* much worse.

"Danny?" Softly and Danny doesn't move.

"Danny?" Louder and Danny shifts. Moves like sleep is sex and Martin's fingers twitch with the need to touch.

"Danny, wake up."

Danny shifts, causing blankets to fall and Martin gets even more skin. Swallows a little at that and then dark eyes are blinking up at him. Moment of confusion and Martin fights against the urge to run. Retreat back to his bedroom and lock the door and maybe Danny will dismiss the entire incident as a dream.

"What?" Danny asks, voice thick with sleep and Martin remains frozen.

Trapped by Danny's gaze, becoming clearer by the second and any minute now he's going to notice Martin's erection. Probably accuse him of being some sick pervert and Martin's not certain he wouldn't be right.

"You can't be comfortable," Martin says, nodding to the couch and Danny's still staring at him like he's not sure where Martin came from.

Doesn't say anything else; just turns and heads back to the bedroom, door open this time and it's an invitation. Blatant invitation so he's not surprised when Danny appears in his doorway. Leaning against the doorframe in only a pair of briefs and Martin's doing his best to appear casual and calm.

Thinks at best he's pulling off vague interest but he's flushed and breathing heavy and Danny's looking at him like he's prey and Martin's fairly certain Danny knows he's anything but calm.

"Thought you were tired?" Teasing and Martin climbs into the bed.

"Couldn't sleep." Honest response and *that* should worry him more than caving to arousal.

"Right." Said with a smirk and Danny's sauntering across the room, pulling aside covers and sliding in and God, so warm.

Covered in Danny and Martin can't stop touching. Can't stop tasting and Danny's teeth are leaving marks on his collarbone. Arches into the sensation and he'll need a high collared shirt tomorrow. Either that or a turtleneck and he should probably invest in a few of those.

Or he could just forbid Danny from marking him where everyone can see but that wouldn't be nearly as much fun and Martin's losing his mind. Doesn't seem to care at this point and he'd probably find it amusing if he weren't so far gone. Hindsight being twenty-twenty and Martin's blind whenever Danny's around.

"You know, you could have saved us both some sleep if you weren't so damn stubborn." Whispered against his skin and Martin doesn't think he was meant to hear.

"Something to be said for... oh God... anticipation," Martin replies and Danny chuckles.

Does it again at Martin's moan and the sound vibrates straight to Martin's groin. Wants things he can't name and this, this he understands. This he could handle and he's starting to think they should probably have a conversation. Set some boundaries and rules but Danny's tracing a path with his tongue and Martin's not thinking.

Too busy thrusting against the warm body pressed against him and fuck... Just like that. Lines their erections up and just grinds. Tiny circles and Danny's lips have found his. Firm, insistent and tongue sliding inside, mapping teeth and the corners of his mouth and Danny tastes like stale coffee and sleep.

Breaks away only for air and Danny's panting against him. Soft smile playing across his lips and Martin's throat constricts at the sight. Fingers playing across Danny's chest, eliciting a shiver and Martin mews.

"Please tell me you have condoms?" Danny asks, words muffled by Martin's skin and Martin feels more than hears the question.

"Oh God... nightstand," Martin replies, reaching across the bed and fumbling until he comes up with condoms and lube.

Can't remember the last time he used either and he's half surprised they're still there. Box unopened and it would probably be pathetic if Martin could concentrate on anything besides Danny's hands. Sliding down his back and the motion's almost soothing.

Fingertips trailing fire and Martin arches forward. Trapped heat and sweat between them and Martin's starting to think they're wearing too many clothes. A feat considering they're both only in underwear but that can be easily solved and Martin pulls away long enough to hook two fingers under Danny's waistband.

Tugs insistently and Danny lifts, letting Martin slide the fabric down and off and so much better. Shifts a little and Danny tugs until Martin's boxers fall to the floor. Skin to skin better than he remembered and Danny's lining them up and just thrusting. Slick bit of precome leaking between them and God... can't get enough. Wants to climb on top and just *ride* Danny until they're coming and coming and even then he doesn't think it'll be enough.

"I want to be inside you." Whispered in Danny's ear and Danny whimpers.

Danny pulls until he's on his back, letting Martin settle between his legs and there's something so *incredible* about the feel of Danny writhing beneath him. Runs his index finger across Danny's tip, sliding through dampness and coating his finger and Danny's angling his hips. Shifting back and Martin slides his hand between them.

Pushes past balls and plays with the tight ring of muscles at Danny's opening. Teasing strokes and Danny's begging. Thrusting forward and trying to get more of Martin's finger and Martin laughs. Sharp bit of force and then he's sliding inside, finger working in time to Danny's breathing and Danny just *takes* it.

Keeps taking it when Martin adds another finger, pushing deep and *hard* and Danny's legs are wrapped around his waist. Doesn't give him a lot of leverage but it doesn't matter because Danny's thrusting against his stomach and fuck... not going to last.

Eyes the box of condoms resting next to them and Danny takes the hint. Rips past cardboard and foil and Martin doesn't complain when Danny rolls the condom down his length. Can't even think about complaining because Danny's following with lube soaked fingers and Martin's pulling his hand free.

Lining himself up and just sliding *in*. Tightness so overwhelming he groans, eyes rolling into the back of his head and yeah, just like that. Danny squeezing around him and fuck...can't even move. Reminds himself to breathe and thinks maybe he's forgotten. Remembers at the feel of Danny's hands, tracing absent patterns along his back and ass and Martin pulls back slowly. Slides back in and Danny grunts. Sound like music and Martin does it again, in and out and right back *in* until he's lost to the rhyme.

Danny clutching his ass, pulling him forward and spreading his cheeks and Martin's only vaguely aware that he's babbling. Thinks he might be chanting Danny's name but he's not going to think about that. Not going to think about anything but the feel of Danny *everywhere* and God, Danny's dick is rubbing against his stomach.

Trail of wetness and he knows Danny's close. Wants to reach down and touch but it’s all he can do to keep moving. Arms locked beside Danny's head and he knows if he shifts his weight he'll end up falling. And Danny doesn't seem to mind, still urging Martin forward and meeting him stroke for stroke like he doesn't care if he ever comes.

Like Danny just wants to watch Martin come and the thought leaves him breathless. Opens his eyes to find Danny watching him. Eyes dark and wide and *intense* and it's too much. Comes with a shudder that shakes them both and this time he *hears* himself screaming Danny's name.

Collapses with a sigh and Danny's still hard beneath him. Still panting against his skin and Martin pulls out slowly. Whimpers at the loss of contact or maybe it's Danny whimpering, he can't tell. Head fuzzy with afterglow and he's wrapping his hand around Danny's length. Slow strokes and Danny's still watching him. Slight smile flittering across his lips and Martin half expects him to gloat.

Doesn't happen and then Martin's shifting down, hooking an arm behind Danny's knees and rolling him back. Kisses past balls and Danny bucks against him at the first feel of Martin's tongue. Lapping at the still sensitive opening and Danny swears. Just under his breath and Martin thinks it might be too much. Pulls away but Danny's hand is in his hair, pushing him back.

"Martin, please..."

Smirks at that and flicks his tongue against raw skin, bitter taste of lubricant and salt and something purely Danny. Forces his tongue *in* and Danny's rocking against him. Pushing back against his mouth and into his hand and Martin's never seen Danny *this* out of control.

Likes it, thinks he might even start craving it but before he can contemplate the thought, Danny's clenching around his tongue and coming in his hand. Warm wetness spilling over fingers and coating Danny's stomach and Martin pulls away. Takes a moment to just look and Danny's eyes are squeezed firmly shut.

Leans forward and takes Danny's lips in a kiss that curls his toes and then he's pulling away and stumbling to the bathroom. Disposing of condom and washing hands and Danny's reflection appears next to his in the mirror.

"Mind if I shower?" Danny asks, still smirking and Martin can't help but notice the mess on his stomach.

Nods his agreement and Danny doesn't even ask, just grabs Martin's hand and pulls until they're squeezed into the single stall shower and they probably should have used the main bathroom. Full size tub would be better and there's not quite enough room for the both of them. Suddenly glad they used the ensuite because Danny's sliding against him, skin wet and soapy and Martin's hard all over again.

~*~

Martin's sure he's imagining the stares. Thinks it might be his shirt, collar pulled high and he can practically feel the faint impression of teeth mark on his skin. Straightens his tie and climbs in the elevator and wonders if Danny will be late.

Woke up to hands and lips and slow, lazy hand jobs and then Danny was leaving to go home and change and Martin was left wondering exactly what had happened. Some shift in the air and he can't quite place it. Thinks it might be important but the elevator doors are opening and he doesn't have time to figure it out.

Slight smirk from Sam and he's starting to think he might be wearing a neon sign. Blinking red letters proclaiming 'I fucked Danny Taylor' for all the world to see and he hitches up his collar.

"Martin. In my office. Now." And this is the last thing he needs.

Vowed to spend the day focused and thinking about anything *but* Danny and obviously Jack's still not done punishing him for yesterday. Swallows a sigh and follows Jack inside and Danny's already perched on the couch. Isn't quite sure how he managed to beat Martin into the office but he's not going to question it because Jack's holding a videocassette tape and...oh God.

"You two care to explain this?" Jack demands and Martin should have known better than to listen to Danny. Blind spots and he's going to lose his fucking job.

"That depends what it is," Danny comments and his calm only serves to heighten Martin's panic.

"Why don't we watch it," Jack replies and this is not happening because he's watching himself onscreen.

Watching Danny pull him just out of the camera's view and it's fairly obvious exactly what's going on. Even more obvious when Jack fast-forwards and damn it Danny, this wouldn't be half as bad if Danny had just taken the time to re-buckle his belt *before* he entered the camera's view.

And now Danny's looking slightly uncomfortable, slightly nervous and Martin's never actually seen Danny blush before. Doesn't recognize his sheepish expression and oh God...the stares. Sam's smirk and...

"How many people know about this?" Hears himself ask and it amounts to confessing but he doesn't care.

"It's all over the damn bureau by this point," Jack responds and Martin's certain the vein throbbing in the side of his neck is a bad thing.

Everyone and that means his father and not only is he fired but he's dead. Provided of course his father doesn't have a heart attack first and his life can't get any worse.


	9. Chapter 9

He's dreaming.

Some elaborate nightmare and any minute now he's going to wake up on Martin's couch and the last few hours are going to be a lingering memory.

Except Jack's still lecturing and the blood has drained from Martin's face. Doesn't remember ever seeing Martin this pale and he's half surprised Martin doesn't keel over. Flicker of worry but it vanishes just as quick; kind of hard to worry about Martin when Jack's still going on about disappointment and breach of conduct and bringing OPR down on the department.

And technically the tape doesn't actually show anything. They could probably get around it if it weren't for Martin and his demanding to know who knew about it. Close enough to admission that it doesn't leave Danny much room to maneuver. Doesn't really leave him with anything but he's fairly certain Jack wouldn't buy any excuse he came up with anyway.

"Jack, I know we used poor judgment..." Interrupted by Jack's expression and Martin actually glares at him.

Something dangerous flashing in eyes and Danny's never been afraid of Martin. But this isn't the Martin he knows; this Martin is foreign, hostile and Danny's starting to think pissing Martin off is a *really* bad idea.

"I...I used bad judgment, but it won't happen again." Swallows hard and Martin's expression doesn't change.

"You're damn right it won't. Of all the crap you two have pulled, this... Your weapons, and your badges, now." Said with such venom Danny flinches involuntarily.

"You're firing us?" Danny asks, unable to suppress a scowl.

Might be acceptable coming from anyone *but* Jack and Danny's half tempted to bring up Samantha. Knows it'll only make the situation worse so he clenches his jaw instead, matching Martin's appearance and with anyone else it would probably come across as intimidating.

"Jack, this is ridiculous, you can't just fire us over a little indiscretion." Pleading this time and Danny's only vaguely aware of how bad he sounds.

"Little indiscretion? Look, I'm not firing either of you, that's not my decision to make. But this is all over the bureau, Danny. You think I can keep this under wraps?" Jack questions and Danny's not certain what's worse; his anger or his discomfort.

"Jack, this is my fault. I'll take the heat for this," Martin interrupts and Danny's starting to think he's fallen and hit his head.

Glances at Martin out of the corner of his eye but Martin only looks angry. Irate and Danny can actually see the tension in his jaw. Shoulders squared and Danny recognizes the look. Resignation bleeding into Martin's warped sense of pride and this is not happening.

"Martin, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hissed but Martin ignores him.

"I don't care whose fault this is. You're both suspended until this is sorted out," Jack interrupts and Martin looks like he wants to kill someone.

Slight tremble in his hands that only Danny notices and then he's pulling out his badge, throwing it on the table before removing his weapon and for a moment Danny thinks he might actually shoot someone. Doesn't happen and before Danny can process what's happening, Martin's storming out of the office.

"Jack..."

"Not a word." No room for argument and Danny's weapon joins Martin's on the desk.

Takes him several tries to give up his badge and then Jack's dismissing him. Slinks out of the office, door closing behind him and everyone's staring. Obvious they know exactly what happened but it doesn't matter because Martin's probably halfway out of the building and Danny's not about to lose everything.

Bad enough he'll probably lose his job and somewhere in the back of his head he thinks it's the least he deserves. But now Martin will probably never speak to him again and that thought is far worse than the possibility of losing his livelihood.

"Martin." Catches up to him by the elevator and Martin doesn't even turn. Form tense and radiating anger and Danny slows to a walk.

"Martin." And this time Martin flinches. Hands trembling and Danny has to fight against the urge to reach out and touch. Feels lost, uncertain what to do and this would be so much easier if they'd at least reached a point of understanding in their relationship.

Wants to laugh at that because he doesn't have the right to the word but he's been using it since that first morning and he's only just realizing how pathetic that makes him.

"Martin, please." Getting him nowhere and it's killing him.

"I don't want to talk about this," Martin replies and at least Martin's speaking to him. That Danny can work with.

"Martin, I'm sorry...I." Interrupted by the arrival of the elevator and Martin just stands there. Not moving and Danny's starting to think he might be in shock.

"Martin?"

"Don't. Just stay the hell away from me." Barely whispered and the elevator doors close.

Watches Martin move to the stairs and Danny knows better than to follow. Knows words won't solve this and now he can't even speak through actions. Doubts Martin will allow him within two feet, let alone his bed and Danny's really in over his head if he's more worried about sleeping alone than facing the unemployment line.

Not that it stops him and before he can question himself, he's pushing past metal doors and following Martin down a maze of cement steps.

"Martin, will you just listen to me?" And apparently Danny's going for the begging theme today. Wouldn't even be half bad if the situation was different and Martin's still not stopping.

Picks up his speed, practically sprinting and he manages to catch Martin on the final flight. Hand digging into arm, warmth making him dizzy and the dangerous glint has returned to Martin's eye.

"Danny. Let go of me." Said so calm Danny immediately releases his grip.

Lets Martin's arm fall back to his side before taking a step back. Still blocking Martin's path and for a moment he thinks Martin might actually push him down the remaining stairs.

"I just want to talk," Danny says, keeping his hands visible and Martin presses his lips into a thin line.

"I'm fairly certain *we* have nothing to talk about," Martin replies but he doesn't move and Danny takes a step forward.

"Look, I know this looks bad, but it'll all blow over in a couple of weeks and..."

"Is that what you think is going to happen?" Martin asks, shaking his head and Danny doesn't know how to respond.

"Even if we don't get fired, the second my father finds out, you're going to be finishing your career out of the Guam offices. Me? Me, he's going to kill," Martin finishes through clenched teeth.

"Wait, your father doesn't... Jesus..." And suddenly so many things about Martin make sense. The hesitation, the reluctance and no wonder Martin freaked out.

"My father knows, kind of, but knowing and liking are two *entirely* different things," Martin responds and Danny frowns.

Isn't sure what to make of that and Martin being in the closet is a hell of a lot easier to understand than Martin terrified of his father.

"I don't understand. How is this any of your father's business? You're a grown man, Martin. You should be allowed to date anyone you want." And for the first time in Danny's life he's thankful he doesn't have to deal with family.

"We made it my father's business the second we started *fucking* each other at work. And for the record, we were *never* dating," Martin replies and Danny's too stunned to protest when Martin pushes his way past.

Stands in silence, mouth open to retaliate but the words are frozen on his tongue and Martin's already gone.

~*~

Keys not quite steady in his hand and he's starting to think coming home was a bad idea. Nowhere else to go so it's not like he was left with many options. Contemplated following Martin home but he's fairly certain that wouldn't end the way he wants it to and besides, he's supposed to be mad at Martin.

Pissed even and now he has to spend, God only knows how many days waiting for someone he's never met to decide the fate of his career. Knows it could take days, weeks even and he can't contemplate not having somewhere to go every day.

Doesn't help that Martin's words are still echoing in his head. Taunting him on repeat and he's still not certain what Martin meant when he said 'never dating'. Seems so obvious now and of course Martin didn't have any vested interest aside from sex. Should have seen that one coming and he's not certain whether to be hurt or angry.

Thinks it might be easier if he didn't care about Martin. Vowed not to let emotion get involved, but his head and heart rarely speak to one other and obviously the message got lost somewhere in between. Hates himself for being so weak when it comes to the other man and damn it, just open.

Soft click and the lock releases, the door swinging open and he's inside. Apartment too silent and it's too weird for words. And really, the entire situation is his fault. Not that knowing helps and he's starting to wish he'd never gone to that range. Never given in to the temptation that is Martin Fitzgerald and at least then he'd never know what he was missing. Never know the feel of Martin pressed against him. Pressed inside him and this is getting ridiculous.

Not going to spend the next few days thinking about Martin and what he should do is just forget Martin even exists. Forget he ever showed up in Missing Persons and maybe Guam won't be so bad. At least it's warm. Warm with no Martin showing up on his doorstep and no Martin inviting him into his bedroom and no Martin flushing every time Danny comes into the room and God... he's really starting to hate his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Of all the stupid ideas Martin's entertained, this has to be the worst.

Rates right up there with lying to OPR after the Franco Reyes shooting and nearly getting himself killed going after Bart Higgens without backup.

Apparently Martin's fond of dumb ideas.

Shakes his head a little at that and hails a cab, watching the rolling terminals of DCA dwindle in the distance and, God, really stupid idea.

And the worst part is, Danny doesn't get it. Never pegged Danny for the naive type and yet Martin's fairly certain he honestly thinks this will blow over. Disappear and everything will return to status quo. And they'll go back to handjobs in stairwells and blowjobs in parking garages and it's so frustrating Martin could scream.

Not that he has to worry. He'll be fine. Father's power and reputation protecting him from the backlash, but Danny doesn't have that luxury. Knows the easiest way to solve any problem is to eliminate it and Danny will end up being the scapegoat. End up taking the brunt and then he'll be ostracized from the bureau, from the government and from everything he knows.

Martin's starting to think he's gotten a little too cynical in his age.

But he's been there. Seen it happen enough to know that, regardless of policy, regardless of procedure and what's written on paper, this is different. They're not just two agents caught fooling around on the job. They're two *male* agents and Martin knows exactly what that means. Exactly how that'll be interpreted when it comes to determining course of action and Danny doesn't stand a chance.

"Twenty-four dollars." Coarse voice of the driver interrupting his thoughts and the trip should have taken longer.

Almost demands to be taken back to the airport but he's handing over money and climbing out before his brain can catch up and then the cab's pulling away and it's too late.

A really, really stupid idea.

~*~

"Martin, so good to see you. What brings you to Washington?" Sickly sweet and this should be fun.

"Cut the crap Dad, you know exactly why I'm here." A momentum of truth because Martin knows word has reached his father by now. Knows it probably reached him long before Jack found out and once again Martin curses his family name.

Clench of jaw the only indication Victor knows what he's talking about and then Martin's being ushered inside. Behind closed doors and *this* is one of the reasons he hates his father. God forbid they have this discussion anywhere someone might overhear and Martin's surprised his father hasn't suggested they 'take a walk'.

"I'm surprised to see you. I expected to have to come to New York," Victor comments and Martin could swear he was talking to a diplomat.

Voice polite and cold and he's not certain why he expected anything less. Spent his whole life listening to false friendliness. Tactical almost and his mother wonders why he never visits.

"Yeah, well, I saved you the trip," Martin replies, tone like acid and pride surges through him at watching his father wince.

Intensifies when Victor shifts uncomfortably and they've never actually had *this* conversation. Never actually told his father anything about his life or his preferences but he's not innocent enough to think his father doesn't know. Suspects at least, but he's never actually confirmed and some twisted part of him relishes his father's discomfort.

"You didn't have to come all this way. I'm taking care of it," Victor says and Martin rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, kind of figured. What about Danny?" Martin asks and he should be more uncomfortable than he is.

Victor flinches at the name and Martin can tell he's trying not to scowl. All traces of discomfort vanish and suddenly he wants his father to know. Wants his father to see him for *exactly* who he is but he knows that's not going to happen. But he'll take talking around it if it means acknowledging it.

Not that his father isn't the master of denial. Shakes his head at that and Victor runs a hand through his hair. Finds himself smirking and he should have done this years ago.

"I'm sure Agent Taylor can take care of himself," Victor replies, emphasis on Agent and Martin can remain calm.

"You know that's not going to happen," Martin replies, tone bitter and at least Victor has the decency to look chagrin.

Watches his father cross the room, sinking into his chair and Martin half expects to be ordered out. Disowned or worse and Martin's not sure he'd care at this point. Beyond caring because he's not worried about himself and he's not leaving until he's certain Danny won't be punished for Martin's weakness.

"What do you want me to do?" Victor asks after a moment of silence, staring at Martin like he's a task, an inconsequential burden that just has to be dealt with.

"Danny keeps his job. In Missing Persons."

Holds up his hand when Victor opens his mouth, silencing his father and oh yes, Martin did learn from the master. "And you can transfer me here."

His last words harsh and it's the last thing he wants. Spent his entire life fighting against being trapped under his father's thumb but if it's what it takes, he'll gladly live out his life in his father's shadow.

"Just like that?" Victor asks and Martin can tell he's surprised.

"Just like that." Confirmation and this is still a stupid idea.

What he should do is just go home. Deal with this on his own because asking his father for anything never ends well. And he'll spend years paying off this debt. Miserable years and damn Danny for getting them into this mess. Damn himself for caring what happens to Danny one way or the other and of all the people he could go and fall for.

"I'll see what I can do," Victor replies and Martin nods his understanding.

Means he'll take care of it and tomorrow Danny will be back to searching for missing runaways and Martin will be packing his things into boxes and... fuck.

"Will you be stopping by to see your mother?" Heavy conversation done and forgotten and Martin could laugh.

"I need to get back to New York," Martin replies, tone neutral and his father nods.

"I'll tell her you're looking well." Standard farewell and Martin's halfway out the door when his father's voice stops him.

"Your transfer will be effective immediately. I suggest you say your goodbyes to, Danny. He won't be welcome here." Said almost absently and Martin can tell using Danny's name was a struggle.

Sharp nod and a forced smile and Martin's stepping out into the hall. Door closing behind him and he's still not certain what he's done.

~*~

It takes him a little over two hours to get a flight back to New York. Another hour on the plane and by the time he makes it back to his apartment, the sun is already setting. Disappearing behind the never-ending maze of buildings and Martin wants to follow it. Vanish just beyond the horizon and he'd give anything for his life to be that simple.

Learnt years ago that life isn't simple. Anything but and he's starting to think he should just avoid all human contact. Become a monk or a priest and swear off sex all together. Thinks it might actually work but knows he'd only be fooling himself. Can't even fool himself into believing everything with Danny was just sex.

Knows that's not where it was heading and he's not sure what's worse; never seeing the end or still wanting to see the end. Still wanting to see Danny and feel Danny and just *be* with Danny and it's not funny but Martin finds himself laughing. Low and just a little bit crazy and of course he'd figure this all out too late.

Contemplates going over to see Danny. Showing up on his doorstep but he's knows exactly where that'll lead. And part of him wants it, one last time just to remember but he knows it's not fair to either of them. Knows he could just as easily tell Danny over the phone and maybe he's taking the easy route, but it doesn't matter anymore and he's dialing Danny's cell before he can stop himself.

Danny picks up on the third ring.

"Hey."

Sudden wave of apprehension so unexpected he doesn't know what to say. Throat constricting at the thought of telling Danny but Danny hasn't said anything and Martin's fairly certain he's still mad.

"Where are you?"

"Home," Martin answers, and breathe, just breathe.

"I called."

"Sorry, I haven't checked my messages, just got in," Martin responds and there's no way he can do this. Needs to see Danny's face to gauge a reaction and is it really too much to ask for just this one thing to be easy?

"I'm coming over."

Wants to argue but Danny's hanging up and Martin's left with the thrill of dial tone in his ear. Doesn't hang up and part of him hopes Danny will call back. Change his mind and then Martin won't have to see the look on his face. Won't have to face the hurt *he* put there because it seems that's all he's capable of doing lately.

"Okay." Said to the silence and it doesn't even begin to cover what he wants to say.

Stares at the phone in his hand, half expecting it to ring and he's not even certain where Danny is. How long it'll take him to make the trek over and it doesn't give him nearly enough time. Not sure there is such a thing as enough time.

Not sure he wants there to be.


	11. Chapter 11

He has to remind himself he's still mad at Martin.

Still angry and hurt and this would be so much easier if Martin hadn't sounded so defeated over the phone. Lost, and if Danny didn't know any better, he'd swear Martin cared. Timid 'hey' still ringing in his ears and he doesn't know what possessed him to invite himself over.

Thinks maybe it has more to do with wanting to see Martin than actually working anything out. And he knows, as weak and pathetic as it makes him, he knows he's not going to get around to his carefully planned speech.

And granted, it wasn't that carefully planned, but it has been playing in his head since their confrontation in the stairwell this morning. Building in intensity and not being able to get a hold of Martin has only made it worse. Louder and more insistent and damn it, why the hell did Martin have to sound so broken?

He's climbing the stairs to Martin's apartment before he's even figured out what he's going to say. Wants to call Martin on his behavior and put him in his place and it's not Danny's fault Martin can't handle the change between them. Not Danny's fault Martin's so uptight and emotionally closed off and this would be so much easier if they'd actually had it out this morning.

This morning when Danny was still more angry than hurt and it's really just his luck, getting tangled up with a Fitzgerald and he should have known better. And now he's standing in front of Martin's door and knocking would be the next logical step. Not as easy as it appears and he literally has to force his hand forward. Knuckles rapping on wood and Martin's answering before Danny's arm even makes it back to his side.

"Hey." Same defeated tone and Danny's breath catches in his throat.

"Hey." Stupid thing to say and he's off to a great start.

"Come in." Practically whispered and Martin's moving aside, letting Danny brush past him and he's starting to think this was a really bad idea.

Finds himself standing in Martin's hall and he doesn't have words. Nothing but hollowness in his heart and Martin's shifting nervously beside him.

"Danny."

"Martin."

Can't suppress a laugh and of course they can't get this right. Seems almost fitting and this is by far the most dysfunctional relationship he's ever been in. And there he goes again; calling it a relationship and he should know better by now.

"You're full of it, you know that," Danny comments, smirking at Martin's expression and it's not what he wanted to say, but it's close enough.

"I know. I'm sorry." Said so uncharacteristically, Danny pauses.

Takes in the lines marring Martin's face and the tightness around his eyes and suddenly he doesn't want to argue. Doesn't want to put Martin in his place and it all makes sense. All about hurt and circumstances beyond their control and no wonder Martin's freaking out. His whole world crashing down around him and it would probably be amusing if Martin didn't look so forlorn.

"Martin, can we just..." Trails off, running a hand through his hair and he used to be good with words. Doesn't know what to say and it's only making the situation that much more frustrating.

"Danny...I..." Seems he's not the only one.

"Just, don't." And now *he* sounds defeated.

"We should talk," Martin replies, nodding at the couch and Danny's fairly certain he knows what's coming.

Can almost picture Martin telling him this is for the best. Ending things before they get complicated but they're already complicated and Danny doesn't want to hear it.

"Can it wait?" Danny asks, stepping into Martin's space and he knows this will only make things worse.

For a moment, he thinks Martin might argue. Pull away and put some distance between them and things are so much easier when they're not talking.

"Fuck, Danny." Hurts to hear but it doesn't stop him from placing his hands on Martin's chest.

Playing absently with a button on Martin's shirt and he can almost see Martin fighting against himself. Finds himself holding his breath and then Martin's leaning into the touch and Danny exhales.

"This isn't going to solve anything." Whispered but the truth behind it echoes around the room.

"I know...I just..." Isn't certain how to explain but he thinks Martin understands.

Wants this as much as Danny and Martin's fingers are tracing along his bicep. Slight bit of pressure and Danny shivers. Steps forward and Martin moves with him. Step forward, step back, step forward, back; all the way into the bedroom and Danny feels like he's dancing.

"I'm sorry." Mumbled against his lips but before Danny can answer, Martin's kissing him.

Firm and insistent and Danny finds himself whimpering. Letting Martin lead, across the room and to the edge of the bed and Martin's pulling at his shirt. Breaks away long enough to slide it over his head and Martin's eyes are tinged with sadness. Swallows hard at the sight, fingers shaking against the buttons on Martin's shirt.

Deep blue eyes watching him, something unnamed flickering across Martin's iris and Danny slides Martin's shirt down his arms. Pools on the floor and Martin's tracing circles against his stomach. Feels almost like memorizing and fresh pain surges in Danny's chest.

Ignores it, leaning forward to capture Martin's lips and tasting something close to desperation. Hands still fumbling, working open Martin's pants and pushing them down his hips. Whimpers when Martin pulls back, wanting contact but Martin pushes his hands aside. Watches Martin slide out of his remaining clothes, movements slow and deliberate and Danny gets the impression he's being teased.

Doesn't last long and then Martin's hands are working open Danny's jeans. Undressing him with such reverence Danny's heart skips a beat. And then they're falling, landing on the bed with a grunt and Martin's shifting beneath him. Arching up into him and Danny traces fingertips across Martin's skin.

Pressing down firm, wanting to mark Martin in some way, however transient and his hand lingers against the mark on Martin's collarbone. Finds himself leaning forward, pressing his mouth to the marred skin and sucking hard, relishing the feel of Martin shuddering beneath him.

Not nearly enough and Martin's hands are in his hair. Tugging hard and Danny has to fight to pull back. Take in the sight of red, swollen skin and Martin's eyes are glazed.

"Danny..."

"Shh..." Doesn't want to speak; wants only silence and the sound of Martin's breathing.

Low and uneven and Danny can practically feel the heat settling between them. Feel Martin's heartbeat beneath his palms and God... Can't even remember why he was mad at Martin to begin with.

"Danny...I..."

Silences Martin with his lips, tongue forcing its way past teeth and Martin relaxes. Hands across his back now, pulling and clenching and Danny takes his time. Wants this to last; never wants this to end because he knows as soon as it does, they'll be left with talking.

Isn't prepared for that and thinks this might be his last chance. Can't even contemplate not having this and the thought is so startling, he breaks away panting. Meeting Martin's gaze and just looking. Trying to convey everything through that single glance and for a moment, he thinks Martin might get it. Might even feel the same but then Martin's surging forward, re-initiating the kiss and Danny's lost.

Unaware of anything but the feel of Martin's hands, reckless thrusting and he submits to abandon. Mindlessly bucking against Martin and whispering words he doesn't want to analyze. Words he's never said to anyone and if Martin hears, he doesn't say anything.

Breaks away only at Martin's insistence and panic washes over him until Martin reaches for the nightstand. Pulling out condoms and lube and Danny's heart starts beating. Rapid pulse and he's surprised Martin doesn't comment. Must hear it but it doesn't matter because Martin's rolling a condom down Danny's length and Danny's reaching for the small bottle of lube.

"Don't." Moment of confusion and then Martin's urging him forward.

"Martin?" Warning and the last thing Danny wants to do is hurt Martin.

Doesn't answer and Danny watches Martin coat his own fingers, sliding them along Danny's cock and Danny thrusts into Martin's hand. Martin pulls away just as quickly and reaches between them, pushing past his own balls and sliding a finger in.

"Jesus." Completely enraptured and Danny can't tear his eyes away.

Watches Martin work himself open, finger thrusting and the angle can't be comfortable but Martin doesn't stop. Comes to long enough to wrap his hand around Martin's cock, stroking in time with Martin's movements and Danny's fairly certain he could come just watching.

"Please, now." Moaned and Martin pulls his hand free.

Doesn't wait for Martin's breathing to even out, lining himself up and sliding inside in one long, slow thrust. Free hand still wrapped around Martin's cock and Martin releases a breath, angling his hips, legs wrapping around Danny's waist and pulling him deeper.

Slow rhythm and his eyes are open. Watching Martin and Martin meets him thrust for thrust. Emotion flickering in Martin's eyes and it's so open Danny shivers. Remembers why this was a good idea because sex is honest and Martin can't hide from him here. Knows his own eyes must be giving away a thousand secrets but it doesn't matter because he wants Martin to see. Wants Martin to know and understand and then maybe, just maybe, they can find some balance in this, whatever it is they have.

Gone too soon and Martin's closing his eyes, warm wetness spilling between them and Danny angles up. Lights flashing across his vision and he wishes they'd done this raw. Nothing between them but he knows Martin's nowhere near ready for that. Thinks maybe someday, but until then he'll take what he can get. And he's not thinking about someday, because Martin's stroking his arms as the last residual shudders of his orgasm wash over him and it's too incredible for thought.

Remains buried inside, collapsing on Martin's chest and just remembering to breathe. Feel of Martin's hands in his hair causing him to look up and he smiles before withdrawing. Sliding into the empty space next to Martin and Martin turns against him.

"Danny..." Tinged with pain and Danny winces.

"You know, it might not be so bad. We could always fall back on that shoe selling plan," Danny jokes, hoping to lighten the mood but Martin only tenses.

"You're not going to lose your job," Martin whispers, barely audible and Danny rolls onto his side.

Face to face and there's question in his eye.

"I'm not?" Danny asks, sliding a hand across Martin's hip and watching Martin's eyes drift shut.

"I took care of it," Martin replies, eyes fluttering open and his expression turns serious.

"What do you mean? You took care of it?" Danny asks and he's not certain he wants to hear the answer.

"I saw my father today," Martin says, like that should explain everything and in a way, it does.

"And you're still alive? I'm impressed. And you were worried, I told you this would all blow over." Punctuated with a kiss and Martin's pulling away.

Climbing from the bed and Danny's too tired to follow.

"It's not that simple." Barely heard and Martin turns until Danny's left staring at Martin's back.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks, forcing himself to a sitting position.

Slight tremor running down Martin's form and he runs a hand through his hair. Pauses before turning to face Danny and the mask is back. Perfectly carved marble and Danny's sick of this game.

"He's transferring me to Washington."

And Danny's world falls out from beneath his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

This conversation would probably be easier if he wasn't standing naked in the middle of his bedroom.

Bare and cold, the mess on his stomach drying tight against his skin and Danny's staring at him. Dumbfounded expression like he thinks Martin might be joking. Not that it's funny. Completely the opposite and Martin wants to laugh. Or cry and Danny still hasn't said anything.

"Danny, say something," Martin whispers, practically begging and he wonders just how offended Danny would be if he took the time to pull on some pants.

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn you just said your father was transferring you to DC," Danny replies, uncertain smile and he looks like he's waiting for the punch line.

"He is."

Smile vanishing, replaced by a look of disbelief and Martin reaches for his jeans. Slides them over his hips, directly against his skin and it doesn't help; doesn't feel any less vulnerable or any less exposed.

"He can't do that." Protest and Martin sighs.

"He can. And he has. It's done, Danny," Martin replies and indignation flickers across Danny's face.

"That's ridiculous." Rising from the bed and obviously Danny doesn't share Martin's discomfort; nothing but skin and he's still wearing the spent condom.

Bed a tangled mess of sheets and Martin watches Danny pace, crossing to the bathroom to clean himself off before disposing of the condom. Hesitates a moment before joining Danny at the sink, footsteps heavy and this isn't how he pictured telling Danny. Avoids Danny's reflection and wets a cloth, cleaning off his stomach and he can practically feel Danny's glare.

"When?" Voice breaking on the single syllable and Martin looks up.

Met with hurt and confusion and Martin can't even begin to name the emotions flickering in Danny's eyes. Not sure he wants to and he wishes Danny would put on some clothes.

"Immediately," Martin replies, glancing down to avoid Danny's gaze.

Not enough and he can still feel Danny's stare. Suddenly feels like the walls are closing in, the bathroom too small. Too crowded and Martin turns on his heel, returning to the bedroom and he still feels trapped. Joined by Danny moments later and Danny's still not dressed. Probably hasn't even occurred to him and Martin's half tempted to hand him a sheet.

Places his hands at his side instead and just waits. Knows Danny needs time to process and they probably should have had this conversation before falling into bed. Tried to have this conversation but Martin's never been able to withstand Danny's persuasion and he has a feeling protests would have fallen on deaf ears at the time anyway.

"So what was this? One last fuck for old time's sake?" Practically spat and Danny's pissed. Livid even and Martin winces.

"No. God, it's not like I planned this," Martin replies, running a hand through his hair and guilt coils in the pit of his stomach.

"No? You just let me come over; let me fuck you, never saying a word. You should have said something," Danny shouts, hands clenching in fists and Martin half expects blood to well under the half moon impressions he's leaving on his palms.

"I tried..." And he did, repeatedly, but Danny's distracting and Martin can hardly be blamed for caving to Danny's insistence.

"Right." Disbelieving and there's nothing left to say. Nothing Danny would understand and Martin doesn't think he could explain even if he tried.

Doesn't even think Danny wants explanation and before Martin can respond, Danny's moving. Flurry of motion and Martin's never seen someone dress so quickly. Sharp contrast to their earlier activities and Martin still doesn't know what to say.

"Danny?"

Silence so loud it rings in his ears, vibrating off the walls and Martin cringes. Tries again.

"Danny?"

"So you're just going to go?" Danny responds, shirt in hand and Martin swallows.

"It's not like I have a choice." Wishes Danny would understand because he's doing this to save Danny's career. Not that it makes him feel any better but at least his motives aren't selfish.

"Yes, you do. You have a fucking choice, Martin." Shirt sliding over his head, muffling Danny's words but Martin hears.

And Danny doesn't get it. Doesn't know and Martin shouldn't have expecting anything less. Everything's simple in Danny's world. Black and white with no shades in between and Martin's starting to think he should just give up on Danny entirely.

Not that he has an option because Danny's already moving out of the room, down the hall and sliding into shoes and Martin thinks he should just let him leave. Walk away and never look back and it would probably be easier in the long run.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Martin says and Danny stops moving, realization flickering across his features and Martin probably should have kept his mouth shut.

"You? This was your idea, wasn't it?" Lingering hint of doubt and for a moment Martin considers lying.

"There wasn't another way," Martin responds but the words lack conviction and Martin's no longer certain they're true.

"There's always another way, Martin," Danny responds, shoving hands into his pockets and looking as lost as Martin feels.

"What else was I suppose to do? They would have fired you, Danny," Martin retorts and the last thing he wants is an argument.

Quiet acceptance would be easier and for a moment Martin thinks he might get it. Not nearly as rewarding as he hoped and Danny's silence is awkward.

"Did you even think to ask me what I wanted?" Danny asks, staring intently like Martin's response is the key to everything.

Except Martin doesn't have a response. Doesn't have anything but doubt and question and he still doesn't know what Danny wants.

"What *do* you want?" Whispered question and Danny shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

Rhetorical question followed by a frustrated sigh and before Martin can say anything, Danny's slipping out the door.

~*~

He's not sure what's worse. The three hours he spent waiting for the phone to ring or the fact that he's still awake.

Incapable of sleeping and it would probably be easier if his sheets didn't smell like Danny. Contemplates throwing them away but Danny hasn't left him anything else and he can't bring himself to do it.

He's never been one for sentiment, never cared one way or another until he met Danny. Doesn't want to analyze that because sure he cares about Danny, but he's not falling in love with him. Won't fall in love with him and even if he wanted to, it's over.

Tells himself it's better this way, easier and Danny probably hates him anyway. A good thing, because at least then Martin doesn't have to worry about seeing Danny or getting over Danny and this would all be so much easier if he didn't still *feel* Danny inside him.

"Fuck."

Wishes he had a dog or even a cat because no one could ever accuse him of talking to himself if there was another set of ears in the room. Stupid thing to think about and Martin's climbing out of the bed. Flipping on a light and if he's not going to sleep, he's sure as hell not going to waste his time worrying about Danny and impossible relationships and whether or not it's too late to call and take everything back.

Finds boxes in the hall closet and he's surprised they're still there. Remembers thinking he should throw them away, but he never got around to it and now he's glad he didn't. Two years in New York and he obviously wasn't expecting to stay. Starts in the bedroom, telling himself it has nothing to do with Danny's lingering presence and everything to do with practicality. Besides, one room's as good as the next and he has to start somewhere.

Didn't fully comprehend the ramifications of his decision but now he has to worry about hiring movers and packing his things and getting rid of his apartment. And he'll lose his security deposit for not giving notice and how the hell did he accumulate so much crap so quickly?

Drawer practically overflowing and maybe he should have started in the office. Not even certain what to do with half of it because it's not like he has a place to stay in Washington. Knows he could stay with his parents but he'd rather live out of his car and suddenly hotels and storage rental seem like his best option.

Thinks it might be easier to leave it all behind. Donate the entire contents of his apartment to charity and start fresh. Give him an excuse to get rid of his bed and he can't picture Danny splayed across the sheets if it's gone.

So much for his plan to not think about Danny.

Pushes the though aside and starts sorting piles. One for storage, one for hotel and one for disposal and there's something comforting about organizing his life. Can almost picture Danny laughing at him, making fun and if Danny's taken up permanent residence in Martin's brain; Martin's going to go insane.

Broken watch -garbage, cuff links -storage, motor for a tie rack he doesn't remember buying -garbage, Danny's spare key... fuck. Doesn't remember tossing it in a drawer but he must have and what he should do is give it back. Apparently not what he's going to do and Martin's sliding it onto his key ring before he can stop himself. Burying it between his apartment key and the key to his parents' house and Danny probably doesn't even know he has it.

Or maybe he does and wants Martin to have it and Martin's not even going to think about what that means. And damn it, he's not supposed to be thinking about Danny. Certainly not thinking about what role he plays or played in Danny's life and Martin slams the drawer shut.

Returns to the bed, flicking off the light and bathing the room in darkness and any minute now he's going to fall asleep. Wake up tomorrow and uproot his life and forget about Danny and Missing Persons and everything else that comprises the sum total of his life.

And maybe tomorrow Danny's scent will be gone. Dissipated into the air and Martin can't even stop himself from rolling over and inhaling.

Thinks maybe he should keep the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

He anticipated the stares.

The awkward and heavy silence that seems to follow him everywhere. He just didn't expect it to bother him quite this much. Spends most of the morning trying to convince himself he's just imagining things, but when Sam clears her throat for the fourth time in as many minutes, he knows it's not just in his head.

Does his best to ignore it and it's only his first day back. An entire weekend to prepare and he's still not ready. Not used to a team of four and he has no idea if Jack intends to replace Martin. Thinks it might be better if he didn't.

He hasn't spoken to Martin, spending the better part of three days trying to pretend Martin didn't exist. Not an easy task; three messages saved on his answering machine and he's listened to them more times than he can count. Listened but hasn't called back because the last thing he needs is more of Martin's excuses.

Not that it matters anymore. He's practically memorized the last. Defeated tone telling him Martin was leaving and he didn't think it was possible to relocate so quickly. Wonders if Martin spent the entire time packing and or if his apartment is still intact. Considers going over to check but he doesn't have a key and he's not about to violate his position just to satisfy his own curiosity.

And that's all it is, curiosity, because he doesn't care if Martin's gone. He can almost convince himself it has nothing to do with not really knowing where Martin is or how to get a hold of him.

"Laura Shepard."

Sound of Jack's voice startling Danny from his thoughts and he glances up at the board.

"Missing sixteen hours. Last seen Sunday evening getting into a cab. Sam, I want you and Vivian to talk to the driver," Jack states, all business and some of the awkwardness dissipates.

"We're on it," Sam replies, already gathering her files and pushing back her chair.

"Danny, I'm going to give a press conference, get the media involved. You're manning the phones," Jack continues and Danny swallows a protest.

Knows it's procedure. He's still on probation and that means grunt work. Probably spend weeks trapped in the office and as much as he hates paperwork, he knows better than to expect anything else.

"Got it." Said with a smile and then he's moving to his desk, carefully avoiding looking at the empty space once occupied by Martin.

~*~

He's starting to think he should have protested. Should have demanded Jack let him out into the field because the phone hasn't rung once and he's running out of ways to amuse himself -which really only leaves thinking about Martin but he's not going there.

Doesn't want to because the sooner he gets Martin out of his head, the sooner he can move on with his life. Easier said than done and Danny finds himself standing over Martin's vacant desk. Not prepared for the impact of seeing nothing but space. Empty bulletin board and even his monitor is gone. Small circle of dust in its place and Danny trails his finger through it.

And this is ridiculous because at least he has his job and Martin's probably climbing his way to something bigger and better. Probably end up meeting some respectable woman and the next time Danny sees him, Martin will be married and living in the suburbs. Driving a station wagon and talking about his kids and Danny shakes his head to displace the image.

Startled by the ringing of his cell and he takes a steadying breath before answering.

"Taylor."

"Danny, DMV's sending over some traffic camera footage. I need you to go through it, see if we can get a hit," Jack orders and Danny can tell Jack's still a little uncomfortable talking to him.

"I'm on it," Danny replies and anything to get him away from the phone and Martin's empty desk.

One last look and he's heading toward the computer lab, steps laboured and this will be the first time he's been forced to talk to someone outside the team. Dreading the moment and he knows it's stupid but he's heard the hushed whispers of his name and knows he's still a topic of conversation.

All over the bureau by this point and Martin's probably facing the same thing in DC. Except there he's the new guy. The new guy caught screwing his partner and the entire situation would probably be amusing if Danny didn't know Martin. Wasn't directly involved and maybe he should consider himself lucky.

"What do you have?" Danny asks, pushing aside the thought and glancing down at the lab technician.

"These just came in, hold on, I'll pull them up." And Danny tells himself he's imagining the edge in the tech's voice.

Tells himself not everyone makes eye contact and it's nothing personal but still finds himself shifting restlessly. Standing too far back and Danny's never been afraid to get into someone's space. Funny how quickly that changed.

"You know what, I can do this. Why don't you go back to whatever it was you were doing," Danny suggests and it's dismissal.

Slight twinge of guilt but the last thing he wants to do is watch video feed over someone's shoulder. Not when he's perfectly capable of doing it himself. And when the tech nods and stands, Danny can't help but notice the relief in his eyes.

"All yours."

Danny nods his thanks, sliding into the now unoccupied chair and he thought waiting on phone calls was boring. Nothing compare to sorting through hazy footage of dark streets and blurred vehicles. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack and Danny's starting to think losing his job might have been the better option.

~*~

He feels like he's not really here. Hovering just outside his body and watching and it’s too screwed up for words. Listens to pieces of conversation, none of it making any sense and he can't seem to remember the words in between. Knows they're the key, the link to connect everything together and then he'd have clarity.

Not sure what he was expecting, but this isn't it. And Vivian's frowning at him again, looking so much like a mother he half expects her to hand him a pacifier. Still, better than the soft, sad smiles Sam keeps throwing him and he doesn't think Jack will ever look him in the eye again.

"Sam, I need you to interview the boyfriend. Take Danny," Jack orders and Danny breathes a sigh of relief.

Not much, but it's better than sorting through video and answering phones and checking bank account balances. Real work, even if it's only an interview. Waits for Jack to nod his dismissal before standing and following Sam out of the office. And Sam's still looking like she wants to hug him. Laughs a little at that and he was still working on the theory that Sam might have a thing for Martin. Might be jealous or pissed but she only looks understanding and Danny doesn't know what to think.

"You all right?" she asks as soon as the elevator doors close.

"Never better," Danny lies, smiling brightly and at least he hasn't lost his ability to act.

"Well, if you want to talk..."

"I don't." Short answer and something close to pity flashes in Sam's eyes.

Last thing he needs and Danny smiles reassuringly. And he doesn't want to talk about it. There's nothing really to talk about because Martin made his decision and it's not like Danny cares one way or the other.

"Okay." Hand on arm and Sam's squeeze is far too light.

Like she thinks Danny might shatter with too much pressure and oh God, he's getting comfort from Sam. Something wholly unnatural about that but Danny only shakes his head. Shrugs off Sam's hand and smirks in a way that says 'I'm fine'. Doesn't mention he's anything but.

Tense silence the entire trip. The entire interview and Danny's starting to understand why Jack didn't want him in the field. Isn't focused or on his game and they guy could have Laura stuffed in his attic and Danny would never know. Probably wouldn't care if he did and *that* might be a problem.

Lets Sam do all the talking and it's far less effective than it could be. Used to work well with Sam, play off her strengths and grilling suspects used to be fun. Enjoyable even and Danny's starting to wonder if he's ever going to like his job again.

"Thank you, we'll keep you informed," Sam says, handing off her business card and then they're leaving.

Heading back to the office and no doubt Jack will put him back on phone duty or something equally mundane. Almost looking forward to it because at least then he won't have to think. Won't have to do anything but count the hours before he can go home.

~*~

They find the girl without his help. Seamless teamwork that apparently Danny's no longer a part of. Seem to be managing fine without Martin and Danny's starting to think they don't need him either. Knows it's just his mood, carrying over into his subconscious and any minute now he's going to start getting paranoid.

Not going to let that happen and he's sliding into his coat, shouldering his bag and not saying goodnight. Still hasn't gotten past the measured glances from Vivian or the look of pity in Sam's eyes. Doesn't even know where to begin with Jack and he's been here long enough to know he'll be walking on eggshells for the next few weeks.

Possibly longer but he's not thinking about that now because the day has been a total waste and he should have just quit. Wonders if Martin would have stayed. No doubt Martin's father would have assured Martin's return to Missing Persons and then Danny would have found another job and Martin would still be here.

In New York, where he belongs, but Danny's not thinking about Martin.

Refuses to and by the time he gets home, he's managed to push all thoughts of Martin to the back of his head and it's days like today he wishes he still drank. Tosses keys on the counter and there's a stack of mail waiting to be opened. Ignores it, along with the rumbling of his stomach and checks his messages.

One.

From Martin.

Of course.

And not thinking about Martin would be so much easier if Martin would just *stop* calling. Stop trying to explain and apologize and Danny's not sure what's worse; listening to Martin's brief message or the sudden desire to call Martin back. Has Martin's cell number and now Martin's home number and he knows Martin would answer. Probably even have an actual conversation but Danny's hanging up the phone before he can bring himself to dial.

It would probably be humorous, if it wasn't completely fucked up. And only Martin would decide he *wanted* to communicate after spending days *avoiding* communication. So infuriating Danny wants to call just to yell at Martin for being so fucking dysfunctional. So completely irrational and illogical and God, this is supposed to get easier.

Doesn't foresee that happening anytime soon and Danny's starting to think he might just be in over his head.


	14. Chapter 14

He can practically feel the leash settling around his neck.

Suffocating and he remembers why he wanted to avoid this. Doesn't help that his father had a car waiting for him at the airport. Or that his father carefully arranged an apartment and Martin wonders how many strings Victor had to pull to get it so quickly.

Hates the place already.

Stark, bland colours. Something he probably would have chosen on his own, if he had the choice. But apparently Martin gave up free will the second he agreed to this arrangement.

And it's stupid, really. Because he needs a place to stay and this one is as good as the next. And once his furniture arrives it might not even look so bad. But the view out the window is all wrong and he doesn't want to be staring at open sky.

Misses buildings and traffic and noise and of course his father would choose the scenic part of town. Close enough to the Hoover building to walk and Martin doesn't even want to know how much he's going to end up paying for this place.

And he will pay for it. Refuses to let his father foot the bill and it's not much, but it makes him feel a little bit more independent and Martin's always been good at defying his father.

Probably why he keeps calling Danny.

Not that Danny's called him back but it's the principle and it's really only a matter of time.

Wonders if that makes him pathetic.

Wanting to speak to Danny. To set things right and maintain some semblance of a friendship because Martin's never been good at making friends and Danny's as close as he's ever come. Granted, he's fairly certain Danny's never fit into the *friend* category. Not even sure what to call him but it doesn't matter because all that's supposed to be over and Martin shouldn't be clinging anyway.

Besides, a clean break is probably for the best and maybe it's better that Danny doesn't return his calls. Better if Danny just ignores him and eventually Martin will give up. Move forward and get on with his life and soon New York and everything it held will just be a distant memory.

Runs a hand through his hair and now he's pacing. Restless even and there's nothing to do. Not even anywhere to sit and the movers should have gotten here by now. Should have gotten here hours ago and Martin's starting to think he might never see his things again. Spend the rest of his life eating out of take-out containers over the sink and sitting on milk crates.

If he had a milk crate.

Should probably invest in one of those, maybe several because they're cheaper than chairs and Martin has a feeling the majority of his salary is going to be going toward rent. He could always move. Stay a few months to appease his father and then find a place on his own. Maybe something downtown with chipped paint and thin walls and then his father would never stop by unannounced.

Has a feeling it wouldn't help and Martin already has the impression he's being watched. Monitored because the agreement dictates Martin behaves and he's fairly certain his father is going to see to that personally.

Resonating knock and it's about time. Pulls open the door and does his best to look unimpressed. Not hard considering and watching them unload his belongings isn't making him feel any better. Worse, if anything, because it's only just hitting him how real this is. How permanent and wrong and he doesn't regret anything in his life but he regrets this.

Not even sure what he regrets more. Agreeing to transfer to DC or getting involved with Danny in the first place. Ignores the part of his brain whispering 'getting caught' because it's too close to home to contemplate.

"Martin, I see you're getting settled." And of course his morning wouldn't be complete without the -what is fast becoming- daily visit from his father.

"You know, I'm more than capable of doing this on my own." Resentful words and Martin doesn't care.

"I'm sure you are. I just wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly," Victor replies and Martin can hear what he's not saying.

'I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything that might compromise the family name. You've already tarnished it enough and the last thing I need is more scandal.'

Laughs just under his breath because he can almost hear his father saying the words. Punctuated by the Look. The one he's gotten his entire life. The one that speaks of disappointment and expectation and why should this be any different?

"It's fine," Martin replies, watching his living room materialize out of thin air and trying not to panic.

"Tomorrow's a big day," Victor muses and Martin's half tempted to kick him out.

Surprised they gave him as long as they did. Half expected to be working first thing this morning but he's not going to complain. Gives him a chance to get settled and he has a feeling Victor Fitzgerald's son will put up more backs here than it did in New York.

Doesn't even entirely know what he'll be doing but he knows it's just another of his father's 'control' tactics. Keep him in the dark right until it's too late and he'll probably end up a paper pusher. And wouldn't that be fun. Has a feeling he's going to hate his job more than he hates Washington.

"Which is why I should be unpacking," Martin responds, motioning to the growing pile of boxes and it took him two days to pack it all.

"Of course. I'll tell your mother you’re settling in nicely," Victor replies, moving to the door and Martin half expects the movers to jump out of his way.

Barely suppresses a scowl when they do and then Martin's left mostly alone. Close enough for his comfort and he starts on the nearest box.

~*~

His life can't get any worse.

He hasn't even set foot in the doors and already everyone knows everything about him. Who his father is. Why he left New York. And exactly how he ended up in Washington. Doesn't help that his father landed him a position in Counter Terrorism and it's about as high up the chain as he can get.

Adds it to his growing pile of debt.

Half tempted to call his father and demand a lesser assignment. Something mundane and unimportant because Martin's always wanted his career to be on his terms. Make it on his own without any help from daddy dearest and now all the rumors about him are true.

All those years fighting against them, gone to waste.

It doesn't help that Danny still hasn't returned his call. Still hasn't answered his phone and Martin's starting to feel like a stalker. Wants to tell Danny before he hears it secondhand and he knows how that'll go over. Remembers Danny's initial hostility and it took Martin months to gain Danny's trust. Months to prove he wasn't being handed everything on a silver platter and this will send them right back to square one.

Not that it's his choice and he needs Danny to know that. To understand that and he's still not certain why he cares. Keeps telling himself things are *over* with Danny and Danny's opinion shouldn't matter to him. Shouldn't but it does and Martin's beyond trying to convince himself otherwise.

"You must be Fitzgerald's kid?" And oh yes, this is going to be fun.

"Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald," Martin responds, extending his hand and he can already tell his new supervisor is less than impressed.

Can't even blame him because he knows exactly how Martin got this position. Exactly who put him here and even Martin would hate himself if he was anyone else.

"Well, Agent Fitzgerald, I'm going to need you to fill out some paperwork before we get started." And Martin's career as a paper pusher begins.

~*~

Shouldn't be a relief to come home to a foreign apartment, but it is. Still not used to the walls, the layout or the strange creaking of the floor. Not sure he'll ever fully get used to it, but he remembers the sensation from when he first moved to New York and knows it'll lessen.

Floor still a mess of newspaper and bubble wrap and he managed to unpack most of it. Not everything but he's too tired to finish tonight. Wants nothing more than sleep and maybe some food and the light on his answering machine is flashing.

Breath catching in the back of his throat and he's pressing play before he even realizes he crossed the room.

"Martin..." Danny's voice so unexpected Martin's knees buckle.

"I'm not even sure why I'm calling. I... look, it might be better if we just forget any of this ever happened. You know? Anyway, good luck and have a nice life."

Silence so deafening Martin wants to scream. Anything to break the stillness and he's replaying the message against his will. Listening to the hurt in Danny's tone and the resignation that tells him another phone call won't be welcome.

Not sure what's worse; the thought of never speaking to Danny again, or the knowledge that Danny's right.


	15. Chapter 15

He shouldn't be surprised.

Knew it would happen eventually, he just expected it to take a little longer. Four weeks of misery and just like that he finds himself belonging. Finds himself actually feeling like part of the team again. Whispers dying and stares vanishing and for a moment he almost thinks everything might actually work out.

Except it doesn't fill the hollowness in the centre of his chest. Doesn't make him *feel* any better and he wishes people were still tiptoeing around him. At least then he'd feel validated and besides, he's grown used to pretending. Takes comfort in it and it gives him something to do; something to focus on and he'll take what he can get.

Spent the last month pretending and he hates that it worked.

He hasn't spoken to Martin. Hasn't seen him or gotten another call and he's starting to regret ever leaving that message. Not that he had much choice at the time. Wasn't presented with any other solution and moving forward wasn't going to happen with Martin constantly calling. And maybe telling Martin to stop wasn't the best of plans, but it was better than screening calls.

Not that he expected Martin *to* stop.

And now Danny wishes he'd never said anything at all. Wishes Martin had ignored him, like he always does, and of course Martin would listen the one time Danny didn't want him to. So very like Martin and Danny's starting to think they're never going to actually get the hang of this 'communication' thing. Stupid really, because he's been going out of his way *not* to talk to Martin so it’s not like he needs to worry about it.

"Morning, you're here early." Distracted by Sam's greeting and Danny resists the urge to comment on the inappropriateness of being so chipper at this hour in the morning.

"Figured I'd get caught up on some of this paperwork," Danny says instead and it's not the truth but he's not going to mention that he's having problems sleeping.

Hasn't slept in weeks but Sam doesn't need to know that. Certainly not going to explain why he hasn't slept. Not going to bring up lingering thoughts of Martin and the weighing thought of never finding anyone else because he's too fixated on the one person he can't have. Can't have and shouldn't want and Sam's frowning.

"You okay?" Sam questions and obviously Danny is losing his edge.

"Fine, not enough coffee," Danny says by way of explanation.

"I was just about to grab myself a cup. You want me to get you one?" Sam asks and Danny nods, smiling sweetly and it has more to do with wanting Sam gone than actually wanting coffee.

Hurts to smile and he breathes a sigh of relief when Sam heads toward the elevators. Turns back to his paperwork and it's a poor excuse but it does need doing. Not that he's actually focusing on it. Hasn't been focusing on much lately and he's surprised no one's called him on his performance. And maybe they're cutting him some slack. Not certain if it has more to do with his perceived fragile ego or Martin's father's influence. Either way, he hates it.

Thinks he might actually want to get fired. Completely unrelated to Martin and then he could show up in Washington and Martin wouldn't have any excuses. Wouldn't be saving his career and they could... Shakes his head at that because he knows it'll never happen and besides, he doesn't want anything from Martin.

"I'm not sure one's going to do the trick but here you go," Sam comments, interrupting his current train of thought and Danny can't pinpoint how long she was gone.

Slightly worried about that.

"Thanks," Danny replies, taking a sip and barely managing to avoid a grimace. And of course Sam wouldn't know how he likes his coffee. Ignores the voice in his head telling him Martin would. Did but he's already gone over this and he's *not* thinking about Martin.

"Have you spoken to Martin at all?" Sam asks and Danny chokes on a mouthful of coffee.

Obviously Sam's not with the program and Danny's starting to think he needs to hand out rules.

"No, why would I have?" Danny asks, trying to keep his expression blank and he's fairly certain he's failing miserably.

Imagines Sam can read everything in his eyes and he's surprised she hasn't called him on it. Demanded an explanation that Danny doesn't have and then he'll be right back to stares and whispers.

"He's here," Sam replies, tone conversational but she's staring at him intently and he knows she's waiting for his reaction.

"What?" Pretense gone and Danny no longer cares what Sam thinks.

Ignores the flicker of surprise in Sam's eyes and glances around the room. Doesn't find Martin but it doesn't stop his body from tensing and it was really only a matter of time. Half expected Martin's father to keep him chained in Washington but Danny knew eventually his new position would bring him here.

"I just ran into him. He said something about having business upstairs," Sam explains and she's smiling softly. "You should go see him, I think he might like that."

A suggestion but Danny's fairly certain it's more for his benefit than Martin's. Obviously Danny's not nearly as good at pretending as he thought he was. Doesn't help that he recognizes Sam's smile. Amused compassion and Danny doesn't know how to respond. Can't think beyond the tightness in his chest and he's not certain if it's anticipation or terror.

"That's probably a bad idea," Danny replies, taking a steadying breath and willing himself to relax.

"He asked about you," Sam continues, arching an eyebrow and Danny gets the impression she's teasing.

And how dare Martin just show up and ask about him and not even have the balls to come and see him. Like he can just waltz back into Danny's life and everything will be forgiven and forgotten and that's not going to happen. Never going to happen because Danny's tired of being screwed over by Martin Fitzgerald.

"What did you tell him?" Danny asks, trying to keep his tone neutral, like he doesn't really care about her answer. Couldn't be further from the truth.

"He asked how you were doing, I told him you were managing," Sam replies, frowning for a moment before continuing. "He seemed tired, sad almost."

Didn't want to know but the words still hit him hard. Sit in his stomach like lead weights and Danny swallows before continuing.

"Look, Sam, I appreciate you telling me, but it's really none of my business," Danny replies, avoiding her eye and he knows she doesn't buy it.

And it's not his business. Doesn't want to know because he doesn't care and damn Sam for mentioning it and now all Danny can picture is the hurt expression in Martin's eyes he's only seen once before. Once too many and the lead weight travels up to lodge itself in his throat.

"Okay, I just thought you might want to know," Sam replies, holding out her hands and taking a step back.

Doesn't stop until she's reached her desk and Danny stands. Tells himself he's not going looking for Martin. Just wants better coffee, without the cream and sugar and it's not like he knows where Martin is anyway. Not going to go out of his way searching and it's not like he needs to see him. Doesn't need to and doesn't want to and he's already had this conversation with Sam.

Seems convincing her is a lot easier than convincing himself.

Pushes the button for the elevator and he's still clutching his coffee when the doors slide open. Moving no longer an option and the shock of seeing Martin is so palpable Danny's half tempted to brace himself against the wall. Knows he should say something, anything but he seems to be stuck on staring and blinking and Martin looks equally surprised. Like he wasn't expecting to see Danny quite yet and it's stupid because why else would Martin be coming down to Missing Persons?

"Hey," Martin states, tone far too quiet but his voice still carries. And this is probably the worst place to have a conversation.

Not that Danny's capable of moving. Or speaking, apparently, and it takes him several long moments of silence to find his voice.

"Hey. Sorry, I was just..." Vague gesture to his coffee and Martin nods. "What are you doing here?" Danny asks, suspicion evident in his tone and Martin flinches.

"Actually, I was coming to see you," Martin replies, looking slightly uncomfortable and Danny gets the impression he hasn't actually thought past this moment.

"Oh." Rolls his eyes at himself and he's getting off to a great start.

"So... how are things?" Martin asks, smiling nervously and rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Good. You?" Danny replies, and he can't remember the last time a conversation was this awkward.

"Okay," Martin replies and Danny can tell he's lying.

Half tempted to call Martin on it but knows that would likely result in a fight. Not necessarily a bad thing and he'd take a fight over this any day but Danny knows that's not going to happen. Wonders if he'll ever be able to exist in the same space with Martin and have it come anywhere near normal. Probably not and Martin's sigh is too loud for comfort. Echoes around the hall and Danny pictures someone hearing. Coming to investigate and then there'll be rumors and he'll be right back at square one.

"So... How long are you in town?" Danny asks, shifting nervously and Sam was right.

Takes in Martin's appearance and apparently Danny's not the only one having problems sleeping. Dark circles beneath his eyes and lines marring his face. Almost looks worn and Danny's certain the stubble is at least three days old.

"I leave tomorrow morning," Martin replies, meeting Danny's eye and Danny stops breathing.

Opens his mouth to say something, anything that might break the heavy silence settling between them but the elevator door is opening and Jack's striding out. Stopping dead in his tracks and frowning and this is the last thing he needs.

"Martin, what brings you to these parts?" Jack asks and there's a shift in their rapport.

Two equals, Danny notes and he didn't really allow himself to analyze what the change in Martin's position implied. Bitterness sitting on his tongue and he knows it's not Martin's fault but old habits die hard and he's frowning before he can stop himself.

"I had some business upstairs. Thought I'd stop in and say hello," Martin responds, slight edge in his tone.

"Right," Jack replies, glancing at Danny, his expression disapproving. "Well it was nice seeing you."

Brisk handshake and then Jack's walking away, glancing over his shoulder and Danny gets the impression he's expected to follow. Ignores the impulse, remaining frozen and Martin looks angry. Not sure what to make of that and Danny's starting to think he should have followed Jack.

"I should probably get going," Martin comments, indecision flickering in his eyes and Danny can only nod.

"Yeah, me too," Danny replies, gesturing down the empty hall and Martin's smile hurts to see.

"I guess I'll see you." Almost a question and Danny doesn't answer.

Turns his back and starts down the hall and Martin's watching him leave. Eyes burning into the back of Danny's skull and he can do this. Keep walking and not turn around and he almost makes it through the glass doors. Pauses briefly, hand resting on the doorframe before turning to glance over his shoulder.

Martin's gone.


	16. Chapter 16

It could have been worse.

Could have been better too and Martin's still not certain what possessed him to go and see Danny. A stupid move all around because he'd almost gotten to the point where he wasn't thinking about Danny twenty four seven. Gotten to the point where he could actually sleep at night and now he's right back where he started and this meeting is never going to end.

Not that he's paying attention. Hasn't been paying attention all day and it's creeping toward seven and all he wants to do is go back to his hotel. And he's not going to head over to Danny's. Hasn't been thinking about it all day and certainly not since finding out he'd be in New York. In Federal Plaza and hell, he hadn't even intended to see Danny. Probably shouldn't have because word will undoubtedly get back to his father and then he'll never be allowed to come to New York again.

Thinks it might be for the best and by the time the meeting draws to a conclusion, he can't even convince himself he's not going to end up on Danny's doorstep. Too many things left unsaid and their earlier meeting didn't clear up anything.

Farewells take far too long and by the time Martin finds himself alone, he's ready to kill someone. Knows he's good at this, bureaucracy and red tape and ass kissing and of course his father would want him here. Probably thought he could weigh decisions just by having his blood in the room and it's so dirty Martin wants to shower.

Hails a cab instead and doesn't bother trying to stop himself from giving out Danny's address. Knows this has been inevitable pretty much from the moment his plane landed. Probably earlier, if he's honest with himself, and he has a feeling he's been waiting for this chance since he moved to DC.

Familiar streets leaving him with a longing he'd only just been able to bury and he stares out the window. Rolling landscape of steel and concrete and he recognizes Danny's street. Danny's building and he's climbing out of the cab before it comes to a complete stop.

Handing over money without counting it and moving inside and he can already feel Danny. Smell him and he knows it's just his imagination. Doesn't really remember what Danny smells like and he's starting to wish he'd never washed his sheets. Can almost picture pressure wrapping them to preserve the essence of Danny and it's a ridiculous thought but he can't even bring himself to laugh.

Pauses outside Danny's door and he's only been here the one time. Remembers Danny's shower and Danny's bed but the door looks foreign. Surreal and he doesn't remember knocking but he must have because the door is opening and Danny's staring at him. Not blinking and Martin wants to bolt.

"Is this a bad time?" He hears himself ask and Danny's still just staring.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asks after what seems an eternity of silence.

"I... we were interrupted, I thought maybe we could finish our conversation," Martin replies, the excuse sounding far weaker than it did in his head.

Danny doesn't answer, doesn't do anything but look and Martin fights the urge to squirm. Doesn't last long and then Danny's moving aside, gesturing for Martin to enter and God, vivid flash of memory and Martin's instantly hard.

"Can I get you anything?" Danny asks, tone polite, like Martin's some fucking visitor who's expecting tea and cakes.

"No, I'm good," Martin replies, following Danny into the living room.

Watches Danny perch on the edge of the couch and for a moment Martin thinks he might actually say something. Sighs instead, shifting back and Martin remains standing.

"What do you really want?" Danny asks, glancing up and meeting Martin's eye.

"I told you, I..."

"No, I meant... Why are you here?" Danny tries again, forceful this time and Martin's not sure how to respond.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought..." trails off and Danny's standing, closing the distance between them and Martin swallows.

"Thought? What is this? A booty call?" Danny asks, bitterness seeping into his tone.

"No, I... I'm sorry. I should go," Martin responds, pulling out of Danny's space and walking toward the door.

"Martin... wait." Danny calls and Martin stops.

"I didn't... I didn't come here for that," Martin replies, involuntarily glancing toward the bedroom.

"I know, I'm sorry. Why are you here?" Danny asks and Martin has a feeling he's expecting an answer.

"I don't know. I... forget it," Martin replies and Danny's blocking his path to the door.

Standing and staring and Martin forces his hands into fists. Fights against the temptation to touch because Danny's right there and he's been missing this a lot longer than he's been in Washington and things would be so much easier if he didn't have to explain himself. So much easier if they could just skip the talking but that's not going to happen and Danny's still staring at him.

"Martin. I don't know what to do," Danny whispers and Martin's not certain he was meant to hear.

"Me either," Martin responds and he's still not used to being this honest.

This open and he has a feeling nothing with Danny is ever simple. Starting to think he should just avoid relationships all together and it's never like this on television; always happy and fluffy and bathed in shades of pink. Not that Martin's ever been fond of pink but he could learn to like it if it meant knowing where he stood with Danny.

"What do you want from me?" Danny asks, meeting Martin's eye and it takes his breath away.

Doesn't have an answer for that and Martin doesn't remember moving but suddenly Danny's a lot closer. Surrounded by Danny and Martin's hands have developed a mind of their own. Trailing along Danny's arms and Danny shivers. Leans into the touch and Martin's eyes drift closed. Relishes the feel of Danny's heat and then Danny's pulling away and Martin's whimpering and... fuck.

"Sorry. Sorry. I... fuck." Nothing left to say but Danny runs a reassuring hand down the centre of Martin's chest and Martin relaxes.

"It's okay, just probably not a good idea," Danny responds, taking a step back and Martin has to fight the impulse to follow.

"I know. I should probably go. I just, I wanted to see you," Martin says, smiling softly and trying to ignore the fluttering of his heart when Danny smiles back.

"Me too," Danny echoes, smile widening and Martin's moving to the door.

"Can I... can I call you?" Martin asks, timid and he feels like a kid with his first crush.

Understatement of the year.

Doesn't matter because Danny's nodding and Martin still doesn't want to leave but he knows it's for the best. Knows there's far too many other things to work out and if he wants any chance of rebuilding a friendship with Danny, he's going to have to be patient. Not exactly the best scenario, but it's better than what he had a few minutes ago, so he's not going to complain.

~*~

Starting to think there is such a thing as miracles because he's been back eight hours and hasn't heard from his father since before leaving for New York. Hopes it means word didn't get back to Victor and maybe Martin's entire trip can just be forgotten. Well, not the entire trip because some good did come of it and even though technically nothing's changed, at least Danny's speaking to him. Given him permission to communicate and it's a lot better than Martin hoped for.

Hasn't seen his apartment in two days and he should be relieved to be home. Should be but isn't because he still hates the place. Still hates the walls and floors and his furniture still looks out of place. Everything unpacked but it doesn't make it feel like home. Only like some temporary storage space that isn't worth the rent.

Shrugs out of his jacket and tie, leaving shoes by the door and what he needs is a hot shower and sleep. Doubts he'll get around to the sleep part but he's pretty much given up on ever being rested. Spent the better part of last night staring at blank hotel ceiling and trying not to think about Danny. Didn't succeed and he wonders if he should feel at all guilty. And it's not like he hasn't pictured Danny before. Hell, Danny's a nightly fantasy but it still feels like a violation so maybe jerking off to the image of Danny's smile wasn't the best use of his time.

Makes a mental note to ask Danny and he can almost picture that conversation. Probably pushes him right past pathetic and into sad but he's beyond caring. Starts down the hall to the bathroom and his phone is ringing. Shrill and loud and of course it was too much to hope that his father would just let this slide. Contemplates ignoring it but he's going to have to deal with it sooner or later.

"Fitzgerald."

"What are you wearing?"

Danny's voice the last one he expected to hear but he's not going to complain. Not going to question it because Danny's calling him.

"Danny?" Stupid question but he does need reassurance.

"Who else?" Danny asks, tone light and Martin has the fleeting thought that he might be dreaming.

Wills himself *not* to wake up.

"Cute," Martin responds, sinking into his couch and showering and sleep can wait.

"You never answered my question," Danny prompts and Martin can almost see his smirk.

"What?" Confusion evident but Martin doesn't care because Danny. Called. Him.

"I asked you what you were wearing?" Danny repeats, tone almost playful and Martin blinks.

Not sure how to respond to that because rebuilding their friendship is one thing. Keeping the lines of communication open is one thing. But Martin's fairly certain Danny's coming on to him and didn't they just decide factoring in sex would only cause more problems?

"Um... a suit?" Martin replies, glancing down because he's pretty much forgotten what he put on this morning.

"Take it off," Danny demands.

"What?"

"Take it off."

And this is not happening because Danny does not go from four weeks of ignoring him to demanding a strip tease. Which really only means Martin's lying in some psych ward somewhere, hallucinating the entire thing and wouldn't that be typical.

"Danny?"

"Take. It. Off," Danny reiterates and this is just getting ridiculous.

"I'm not taking it off," Martin protests and as much as he'd like to have phone sex with Danny, it's a bad idea and fuck... yesterday Danny wouldn't even let Martin kiss him.

"Then answer your door," Danny replies and Martin's starting to think this might be some form of payback.

"There's no one..." Interrupted by a knock and Martin's breath catches in his throat.

Crosses the room hesitantly, still cradling the phone and he wants to ask how Danny knew. Doesn't because he has a feeling and it's confirmed the moment he answers the door. Danny standing on his doorstep looking perfectly comfortable and a little bit smug and Martin's phone falls to the floor with a clatter.


	17. Chapter 17

He's knows this probably isn't the best idea he's ever had.

But he can't help but feel just a little bit smug. Proud even and Martin's still staring at him. Not quite breathing and Danny finds himself smirking. Spent the entire day thinking about this and he's not going to mention how he got Martin's address. Not going to mention cashing in personal time to leave early just so he could fly to Washington.

Certainly not going to mention this *is* a booty call.

Thinks Martin probably knows but it doesn't quiet the small part of his brain telling him they should probably wait, sort everything out before falling back into sex. Does his best to ignore it, and he's been ignoring it all day so it really isn't hard.

Besides, it's Martin's fault. Martin for showing up in New York; showing up at Danny's apartment and touching and asking permission to call and obviously he's not the only one in over his head.

"You going to invite me in?" Danny asks, quirking an eyebrow and Martin exhales.

"Sorry... Come in," Martin stutters, standing aside and Danny takes a moment to absorb Martin's new life.

Nicer than his last apartment but the place lacks personal effects. Lacks that lived in quality Martin's last place had and Danny wonders if Martin even spends any time here.

"Nice place," Danny comments, a formality but Martin's still looking at him like he might disappear any minute and Danny needs to say something.

"What? What are you doing here?" Martin asks, hovering in the doorway and Danny smiles.

"Well, I figured if we were going to do the long distance thing, we should probably share the travel expense," Danny replies and he's testing Martin.

Waiting for his reaction and Danny hadn't actually considered the possibility of a long distance relationship before now. Still not really considering it because it's impossible and he's not naive enough to think it might actually work. But it's a start, and until he can figure out a way to get Martin back in New York, it'll do.

"Um..." Speechless Martin a sight to beyond and Danny's moving before Martin can do something stupid like start talking.

"Relax. I was just thinking. I might have been a little hasty last night. Thought maybe you'd let me make it up to you," Danny continues, reaching out to trace fingers across Martin's wrist.

"Fuck. Danny, I..." Halfway to a protest and can't have that so Danny leans forward, arching into Martin's space and just breathing.

Familiar scent and God, he didn't realize quite how much he missed Martin until this moment. Watches a tremor run through Martin's form and then Martin's hands are moving. Tugging at Danny's jacket and he pulls back long enough to let the worn leather fall to the floor.

"You sure about this?" Martin asks, whispers really and he's close enough for Danny to feel the question before he actually hears it.

"Yes, you?" Danny asks and it's probably a good thing they're actually talking first. Getting it all out of the way before they can regret and suddenly the long distance thing seems feasible.

"Yeah." Martin mumbles against Danny's lips, smiling softly before closing the distance and fusing their mouths together.

Not prepared for the first taste of Martin and it's been too long. Sensory overload and Danny feels like he's falling. Drifting in zero gravity and this is exactly what he's been thinking about for weeks. Hasn't stopped thinking about and even when he was trying to convince himself he didn't need Martin, he knew he needed this.

Just this, Martin's hands tugging on his shirt and Martin's warmth pressed against him. Martin's tongue sliding against his own and God, Martin's erection digging into his thigh. Martin everywhere and he's fairly certain he'll never get enough. No such thing and he curses the need for oxygen when Martin breaks away to breathe.

Pants against him, foreheads pressed together and Danny's found skin. Delicious, warm skin and he wants to touch everywhere. Memorize every inch of Martin so that he'll always have this. And imprint of Martin etched in his mind so that when it all falls apart, he'll have something to cling to.

"God, Martin. Bedroom?" Barely gets out the question before Martin's pulling.

Tugging Danny down the hall and by the time they reach the bed, there's a trail of clothes in their wake. Danny left in nothing but boxers and Martin's still wearing his shirt. Pulls back long enough to push it aside, a surge of satisfaction rushing through him as he watches it hit the floor. Boxers follow suit and then they're falling.

Landing in a tangle of limbs and Martin's marking him. Above the collar, Danny notes and if anything it makes the entire act *that* much hotter. Prickling pinpoint of pain and then Martin's pulling away, admiring his handiwork and Danny can't help but laugh. Silenced by Martin's lips and Martin's hand and Martin *everywhere*.

"Missed you..." Whispered against skin and Danny's heart skips a beat.

Can't find the words but thinks they might not be needed. Enough to show Martin just how much Danny missed him and Danny's kissing a trail down Martin's chest. Punctuated with the occasional nip and Martin arches into his mouth. Fingertips following lips and Martin shivers, muscles trembling beneath Danny's touch and yeah, just like that.

Settles between Martin's legs, light thrust and Martin's hands are in his hair. Soft, teasing strokes and Danny buries his face in Martin's neck, inhaling Martin's scent and running a tongue along coarse stubble. Gets a moan for that so he does it again and Martin practically purrs. Likes the sound but it's nothing compared to the sharp cry Martin makes when Danny bites down. Sucking *hard* and there's no way Martin will be able to hide this. Thinks maybe that's the point.

Likes the idea of people staring, seeing Danny's mark and wondering. Wonders how many would guess, and they must know. It's not like Danny hid his trip; probably not the smartest thing he could have done but he's more than willing to deal with the repercussions if it means having this. Stretched out in Martin's bed with Martin trapped beneath him, bucking against him and moaning into Danny's mouth.

Runs his hand down Martin's chest, ghosting fingers over Martin's stomach and stopping just short of Martin's cock. Teases the tiny patch of hair at Martin's base, slow, measured strokes and Martin's begging. Pleading and Danny can't make out the words but he understands their meaning.

"Say it." A demand and Martin opens his eyes.

Endless pools of black staring up at him, unblinking and Danny can see his reflection in Martin's pupils. Watches himself watching Martin and waiting. Needs permission and he couldn't explain it if he tried. Doesn't really want to but Martin's blinking and Danny groans.

"Please, Danny..." Choked off whimper and it's as close as Danny's going to get.

Good enough and Danny's hand inches lower. Wrapping nimble fingers around Martin's cock and just holding.

"You like this?" Danny asks, breath pushing past Martin's ear and Martin thrusts into Danny's hand.

"God, yes," Martin replies and Danny's eyes flutter closed at Martin's tone.

Moving now, slow, insistent strokes and Martin's still watching. Transfixed and Danny squeezes. Low moan echoing through the room and Danny pulls away, fingers lingering over Martin's tip and tracing circles.

"Tell me what you want?" Danny asks and this is so much better.

No awkward conversation or confusion, just open honesty and they probably should have thought of this sooner. Takes Martin a moment to process the question, eyes darker than they were a moment before and Danny leans forward to kiss. Lacks skill or anything close to finesse but Danny doesn't care. Too preoccupied by the clash of teeth and tongues and Martin's hands gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

"I want you. Inside me," Martin mumbles into the kiss but Danny hears.

"Tonight?" Danny asks, breaking away long enough to make eye contact.

"Tonight, tomorrow, whenever," Martin replies and Danny can't help but smirk. Too close to a forgotten conversation and at the time he didn't think Martin understood.

Idly wonders just how long Martin's known. Just how much time they actually wasted but Danny's not going to ask. Doesn't want to think about the past because tonight is about the future and Danny wants to move forward.

"Roll over." An order and Martin doesn't even blink before complying.

Waits for Martin to settle on his stomach before hooking a hand beneath Martin's hips and pulling him to his knees. Runs a hand along the pale expanse of Martin's ass and resists the urge to slap. Nowhere near ready for that level of play and Danny can be patient. Fast becoming an expert in patience and he owes that to Martin.

Reaches between Martin's legs instead, hand seeking out balls and rolling them across his palm. Smiles when Martin arches into the touch, tilting hips back and Danny leans forward to taste. Tongue chasing a bead of sweat and Martin's thrusting backwards. Slides lower, teasing the tight ring of muscles at Martin's opening and Danny feels like they've come full circle. Laughs a little bit at that, the sound vibrating between them and Martin moans.

Does it again and then he's pressing inside, tongue working Martin open and hand reaching up to wrap around Martin's length. And this, this is what did him in the first time. The taste of Martin on his tongue, the feel of Martin in his hand, the sensation of being surrounded by Martin and Danny's starting to understand just how he became addicted.

Thinks it was probably inevitable but Danny's not going to complain because Martin's rocking beneath him. Thrusting back to meet Danny's tongue and then forward into Danny's hand. Motion so hypnotic for a moment Danny forgets about his own need. Forgets everything but the feel of Martin and thinks he might just be able to do this forever.

Obviously not going to happen and way too soon Martin's clenching around him. Screaming something that sounds suspiciously like Danny's name and coming on the sheets. Rides out Martin's final waves, waiting until the sputtering subsides before pulling back and licking his lips. Hand sticky with come and Danny runs slick fingers down his own length. Wants nothing more than to sink inside Martin, bury himself in tight heat but he knows better than to act without permission.

"Martin? You still with me?" Whispered in Martin's ear and Danny thinks he might be the only thing holding Martin up.

"Yeah, yeah..." Martin pants, groaning as Danny runs a calming hand down Martin's back.

"I want to fuck you, *raw*," Danny murmurs and Martin tenses beneath him.

Hand still tracing circles on Martin's back and his free hand wraps around his own cock, squeezing just enough to ease some of the pressure. Slow, steady strokes and he's going to come long before Martin ever gets around to answering.

"Do it." Or maybe not and Danny breathes a sigh of relief.

Eyes falling shut at the first feel of Martin stretching around him. Slow, almost painful tightness and Danny's sliding inside, buried to the hilt and Martin's clenching around him. Breathing way too fast and Danny runs his hand along the base of Martin's spine, something close to petting and he half expects Martin to purr.

"Breathe," Danny whispers, stilling and waiting for Martin to take a shuddering breath before moving.

Slow, steady thrusts and Martin's meeting him stroke for stroke. Arching back into the sensation and Danny resists the urge to move faster. Hand pressing down on Martin's back and Danny can feel heat creeping across Martin's skin. Body flushed pink with effort and Danny pulls out almost all the way.

Right back and in and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Does it again and Martin's breathing becomes ragged, shallow and Danny slows. Can't remember the last time he did this but it doesn't matter because he's doing it with *Martin*. Nothing between them and he never expected to get this kind of commitment. Not after the last month and it was probably too soon but Martin's tight and hot around him and he can't think past the throbbing in his groin.

"God, Martin. Breathe, yeah, just like that," Danny coos and Martin breathes.

Keeps thrusting back and Danny can see the sharp lines of tension in Martin's back. Forehead pressed into the pillow and legs trembling and Danny withdraws. Earns a whimper but before Martin can protest, he's easing Martin onto his back, shifting until Martin's legs are dangling over his shoulders and pushing back inside.

And this is better because he can see Martin. Watch the play of light flashing in his eyes and the way his mouth falls open into a perfect 'o'. Too hot to comprehend and Danny's thrusting once, one more time and then he's coming. Warmth surrounding him and Martin clamps down hard. Trapping Danny and pulling him deeper and deeper and his orgasm is almost *painful*.

Opens his eyes to find Martin's head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and Danny feels warmth spreading between. Didn't even realize Martin was hard and he shudders at the sensation. Watches Martin coming into his own hand and Danny's cock twitches painfully. Does it again when Martin clenches around him, and fuck... can't even think past the pleasure-pain radiating in his body.

"Beautiful," Danny whispers and he didn't mean to say the words but they're out there and Martin's smiling so it doesn't matter.

Pulls out with a moan, collapsing on the mattress next to Martin and they'll both need to shower but he doesn't think he's capable of moving. Not capable of doing anything except remembering to breathe and it's easier with Martin touching him. Running soothing fingers across his stomach and Danny opens his eyes.

Turns into the touch and Martin's watching him, something close to affection shining in his eyes and... just breathe. Heart lodged in his throat and Danny has to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. Spilling all the secrets he's kept buried for so long and Martin's pulling him from the bed before his legs have started working.

All but carrying him to the shower and Danny's half tempted to make some joke about Martin's stamina. Kisses Martin instead and lets Martin start the water, rinsing them clean and he reminds himself to set his alarm.


	18. Chapter 18

Wakes to the shrill ringing of Danny's cell.

Contemplates answering it just to restore the silence but Danny's moving, fumbling in the pocket of his jeans and then the noise is gone and Martin relaxes. Melts into the warmth next to him and Danny shifts closer.

"You're not going to answer it?" Martin asks and Danny chuckles.

"I set the alarm. I have a flight to catch," Danny explains and it's still dark outside.

The middle of the night and of course Danny couldn't stay. Should have expected it but now that they've reached some semblance of balance, Martin was hoping they could just skip that part. Tightens his hold on Danny and maybe Danny will fall back asleep. Forget about his flight and returning to New York and then they could stay right here. Spend eternity tangled together in Martin's bed and Martin swallows a protest when Danny struggles against him.

"As much as I don't want you to, you kind of need to let go," Danny mumbles, laughing when Martin sighs and releases his grip.

"You need a lift?" Martin asks, voice still thick with sleep and it's far too early to be functioning.

"Nah, that's all right. I'll grab a cab. You need your beauty rest," Danny replies, rumpling Martin's hair and Martin's too tired to argue.

Acute sense of loss when Danny climbs from the bed, taking with him warmth and comfort and suddenly Martin's awake. Struggles to a seated position and watches Danny dress in the darkness. Graceful even on a few hours sleep and Martin's tempted to ask him to stay. Screw their jobs and Martin's father and just stay.

"You know, I have some free time this weekend. If you don't have any plans," Martin comments, resisting the urge to pout when Danny slides a shirt over his head.

"Yeah? I think I can schedule you in," Danny replies, kneeling on the bed and leaning down for a kiss.

Soft and warm and Martin's pulling before he can stop himself. Settling Danny back onto the mattress and pinning Danny down with his weight. Halfway to getting Danny back out of his shirt when Danny pulls away, laughing against Martin's lips and wrapping his fingers around Martin's wrists.

"I really have to go," Danny mumbles, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Martin's mouth and Martin mews his protest.

Takes all his willpower to let Danny go and then Danny's sliding from the bed and Martin's starting to worry he might not actually ever see Danny again. Silly thing to worry about considering, but it doesn't stop Martin from following Danny into the living room, sheet wrapped around his hips and hair messed with sleep.

"Are we really going to do this?" Martin asks, tensing as he waits for Danny's answer.

"I guess that depends," Danny replies, smirking like he knows some secret and expects Martin to badger it out of him.

"On?" Martin asks and obviously last night wasn't enough because he's still trying to get Danny undressed.

"Look, I'm interested, but I can't go back to this hot and cold thing with you. So it really just depends on what you want," Danny explains and his tone is so serious Martin pulls away.

"I want whatever you're willing to give me," Martin answers and the truth behind the statement should terrify him.

Should but doesn't because Martin's tired of playing games. Tired of trying to imagine his life without Danny and this would have been so much easier if he'd just figured this out before his transfer. Doesn't change anything though and it doesn't matter because he wants Danny. Wants whatever Danny's willing to offer him and the rest are just details.

"Then we're really going to do this," Danny responds, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Martin's, kissing like the world is ending and there's nothing he'd rather be doing.

Watching Danny leave is painful, so much so he can practically feel it pooling in the pit of his stomach. But he can still feel Danny's lips, still taste Danny on his tongue and in three days he'll be in New York so he pushes the thought aside and heads back to bed.

~*~

Should have known working would be all but impossible. Half contemplated calling in sick but he has a feeling that wouldn't have worked out well. Probably would have spent the entire day staring at the ceiling or debating whether or not to call Danny. Besides, this way he has something to occupy his thoughts and get him through until Friday.

Three days and it feels like a lifetime, an eternity really and Martin finds himself smiling. Funny how things work out; two days ago he was worrying about getting over Danny, now he's worrying about surviving the wait until he gets to see Danny and obviously Martin's losing his mind.

Turns his attention back to the sprawl of paperwork on his desk and this is the last thing he wants to be doing. The last thing he needs to be doing and he's starting to think he should request a different assignment. Security of the entire country resting on him and he's too busy thinking about his... whatever Danny is, and absently playing with the collar on his shirt.

Too low to hide the dark circle marring his neck and he's already gotten several looks. Smirks at that because there was a time when he would have gone out of his way to hide it. Wants people to notice it now because he's tired of playing it straight. Laughs a little at that because it's quite possibly the worst pun he's ever come up with but it's still amusing and his phone is ringing.

Fluttering of his stomach and it's not Danny, but it could be, and Martin can't help the slight tingle of anticipation. Takes a steadying breath before answering and anticipation is instantly replaced by apprehension.

And his father is angry, in that cool, calm way that still gives Martin chills. Not quite human and he sometimes thinks his father's been doing this job too long. Too long dealing with diplomats and emissaries and obviously it's bleeding into his personal life.

Like calling his fucking son and requesting an audience.

Half tempted to make his father wait but he knows that'll only create more problems. Doesn't stop him from pausing outside his father's office, indecision making him hesitate before he's pushing past the heavy, oak doors.

"Martin, have a seat." No affection in his tone, only cold politeness and Martin sits down.

Acutely aware of the mark on his neck and if his father asks, he'll be forced to lie. Hates the thought but his father's still ignoring him, engrossed in some phone conversation and Martin contemplates leaving. Sneaking back out the door and going home, maybe all the way to New York but he doesn't think it's possible to hide from his father.

"Sorry about that," Victor states, hanging up the phone and frowning across his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Martin asks, tone neutral and Martin reminds himself his father can't read his mind.

"I understand you were visiting in New York," Victor comments and Martin's neck burns.

"I stopped to say hello to some old colleagues," Martin responds but he can tell his father's not buying any of it.

"And would one of those colleagues include Agent Taylor?" Victor asks and Martin can tell he already knows the answer.

"Yes, actually," Martin responds, twisting in his seat and he will not squirm in front of his father.

Soft sigh and Victor's standing. Pacing around the length of the desk and Martin braces himself for a lecture. Doesn't come and for a moment, he thinks his father might actually let it go. Ignore Martin's transgression and pretend it never happened. No such luck and Victor's speaking before Martin can get in a word edgewise.

"I thought I'd made myself clear," Victor comments and Martin gets the impression he's talking to a child.

Flash of irritation because Martin isn't a kid and hasn't been in years and how dare his father try to run his life. Assume he can just walk in and order Martin around and Martin will jump to obey because that's not going to happen. Never happen and Martin's getting a little sick of living by his father's rules.

"You did," Martin comments, acid in his tone and his father actually makes eye contact.

Gaze falling to Martin's neck and the only indication of Victor's anger is the slight tightening of his jaw and then he's looking away. Expression becoming disappointment and Martin lifts his hand, running a finger over the mark and smirking.

"Martin, you have a duty, first and foremost to the bureau, and then to your family. I don't want you seeing this Danny," Victor says, frowning on Danny's name and Martin's slowly losing his patience.

"You don't run my life anymore, Dad. You can't just tell me who I can and can't see," Martin argues, knowing it's pointless but needing to voice the thought.

"I thought we had an agreement," Victor continues and it amounts to blackmail but Martin holds his tongue.

"We did. Danny's not welcome here. We didn't say anything about me going there," Martin replies, bitterness surging in his chest and he's getting a little sick of this conversation.

"I thought that was implied. I'd hate to see Agent Taylor's career cut short because of your rash behavior," Victor retorts and Martin's half way out of his chair before his father even finishes speaking.

Leaning across the desk and for the first time Martin's not afraid of his father. Not worried about appearances and repercussions because he's spent his entire life hiding from who he was and he's tired of it. Tired of pretending and trying to fit into some mold and his father's just going to have to deal with that.

"You can't even say it, can you? You know what, stay out of my life. Stay out of Danny's life, and stay out of *our* life," Martin practically spits.

Notes the vague look of shock in his father's eyes but it doesn't stop him from pulling out his gun, tossing it onto the desk and the dull thud is the most satisfying sound he's ever heard. Badge following behind and Victor's looking at him like he's crazy. And maybe he is, but suddenly the job doesn't matter and his father doesn't matter and nothing matters except for the fact that he's fallen in love with Danny Taylor and he doesn't care who knows.

"Consider this my resignation," Martin says between clenched teeth, not waiting for a reply before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Any minute now someone's going to call him on his smile.

Doesn't really care because for the first time in weeks, he's actually in a good mood. And okay, maybe it's a little premature, but he can't help but feel hopeful about the way he left. The shift in the air and apparently all Martin needed was time and space to clue him in to what he wanted.

And Danny can handle that. A lot better than he handles indecisive Martin and he's starting to think he should send Martin's father a gift basket. Maybe some exotic fruit. Chuckles at that and Vivian gives him a funny look. Outright laughing now and Danny can't help himself.

"You going to tell me what's so funny?" Vivian asks, still doing that mother hen thing and Danny laughs harder.

"Sorry, just thinking about fruit," Danny replies, pulling the car into the bureau garage and he's starting to like these runaway cases.

Well, at least the ones that end early in the day with finding their missing boy at the bus station. No one hurt and no one lost and that alone should count as a good day. Only made better by last night's impromptu trip and Danny's starting to think he and Martin should reconcile every day.

"You've been in a good mood all day, what gives?" Vivian questions, climbing onto the elevator and Danny waits for the doors to close before answering.

"What? I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?" Danny asks, arching an eyebrow and he's fairly certain Vivian knows exactly why he's in a good mood.

Rumors surfaced the moment Martin showed up and leaving early didn't help the situation. Couldn't care less at this point because at least losing his job would give him an excuse to relocate to DC.

"Does this have anything to do with your little vacation?" Vivian pries, smiling knowingly and Danny shakes his head.

"You know I don't kiss and tell," Danny replies, eyes flashing and before Vivian can respond, the elevator's stopping.

Takes his time finishing up paperwork, itching to go home and call Martin but he doesn't want to appear too eager. Waits until he sees Sam shrugging into her coat before shutting down and shouldering his bag. Nods his farewells and the train ride home is too long by far.

Contemplates calling Martin from his cell but he wants privacy and besides, Martin's probably still busy saving the country from terrorism and Danny wants Martin's full attention. Wants to spend the evening curled on his couch, listening to Martin breathe and maybe now he'll be able to get Martin to agree to phone sex. Came damn close last night and Danny's not certain whether to be surprised or amused.

Fumbles a moment with keys and then he's sliding into his still dark apartment. Something not quite right and he's reaching for his off duty weapon. Steel cold in his hand and a light flickers on.

"Relax, it's just me."

Takes him a moment to connect Martin's voice to the fact that Martin's sitting on his couch. Lounging really and Danny holsters his weapon.

"I could have shot you," Danny scolds but he's anything but mad.

"Sorry, I used your spare key, figured you wouldn't mind," Martin replies, standing and crossing the room to meet Danny in the hall.

"My spare key?" Danny asks and he doesn't remember giving Martin one.

"Um, I sort of borrowed it, that first night," Martin replies, looking slightly sheepish and he's reaching into his pocket.

Watches Martin pull out his keychain, struggling with a familiar looking key and Danny reaches for Martin's hand.

"Keep it." Whispered but Martin nods and the keys disappear back into a pocket.

Hand still locked on Martin's wrist and Danny absently runs his thumb across the back of Martin's hand. Slow, soothing stokes and he should probably ask why Martin's here but he can't think past the Martin being here part.

Standing in his hallway and looking a little lost but determined like he's made some decision and suddenly Danny needs to know. Wants to know and he tugs until Martin follows him into the living room. Pulls until they're both sprawled across the couch and this is so much better than listening to Martin breathe through the phone lines.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" Danny questions, nuzzling Martin's cheek and already working on Martin's tie.

"My father found out I came to see you," Martin replies, tensing slight and Danny pulls away.

Shifts until he's seated, staring down at Martin and they are not doing this. Already worked past this and Danny can't go through it again. Won't go through it again and damn Martin for showing up and screwing with his head.

"So what? You come all this way to break up with me?" Danny asks, not even trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"God, no... I sort of quit, and um, well, I thought you should know in case you get any backlash for it at work and...."

Martin's words vanishing to the air around them because Danny's still stuck on quit and Martin's still talking and Danny silences him with his hand. Fingers pressed against Martin's lips and....

"You quit? Your job?" Danny asks, pulling his hand aside and watching a myriad of emotions flicker across Martin's features.

"I'm sorry...I..."

Hand back in place and Martin's still trying to talk into Danny's palm. And this was unexpected. Not unwelcome and Martin's still looking a little bit panicked. Like Danny might actually be pissed at him and it couldn't be further from the truth. Starting to think Martin might not get just how serious Danny is.

"Martin, I..." Can't finish the thought but words aren't necessary and Danny's leaning back into Martin's space.

Kissing him hard and fast and messy and Martin just goes with it. Hands sliding into Danny's hair and tugging him down and Danny moans. Low and just a little bit needy and then Martin's breaking away and Danny fights against Martin's hands. Wants, *needs* more of this, just Martin and kissing and heat pooling between them but Martin's insisting and...

"Don't stop..." Pleaded but Martin's still pushing.

"You're not mad?" Martin asks, so tentative Danny laughs.

"You're kidding, right? Why would I be mad?" Danny asks, running a hand down Martin's arm and smiling softly.

"I thought... Danny, you could lose your job," Martin explains, looking so lost it reminds Danny of every single missing person they've ever found.

"I don't care. I never cared. God, you don't get it, do you? I love you," Danny replies and Martin gasps.

Loud and audible and Danny wasn't planning on saying the words. Not even certain Martin's ready to hear them but it's too late now. No taking them back and Danny waits, letting Martin process and holding his breath.

Starting to get a little worried but then Martin's expression softens. Hand tightening in Danny's hair and then Martin's kissing him, slow and purposeful like Martin's response is buried somewhere in the depths of his mouth. Hidden beneath his tongue and Danny lets Martin explain. Content just to taste and play and Martin's still kissing him like they have all the time in the world.

Barely suppresses a sigh when Martin finally breaks away, face flushed and breath coming in laboured pants and Danny's rendered speechless. Clarity so new it knocks the wind out of him, weakening his knees and if he wasn't already sprawled on top of Martin, he'd probably fall to the ground.

"I love you too, Danny," Martin whispers and Danny smiles.

~*~

Epilogue

The place still needs a bit of work. Maybe a lot of work, but all things considered it's starting to look pretty good. Better than it did, anyway, and Martin carefully peels back the plastic covering the glass on the new door.

"Hey, it came," Danny comments, two coffees in hand and Martin turns around to smile.

Takes in Danny's wet hair and he can't help but laugh. Cuts off at Danny's expression, soothing away his frown with a lingering kiss. Pulls back to smile, turning his attention back to the door and Danny's shaking the rain out of his coat. Tenses involuntarily at the sudden feel of warm dampness pressed against him and relaxes when Danny's breath hits his neck.

"So, let's see," Danny urges and Martin pulls the sheet of plastic free.

"They did a pretty good job," Martin comments, leaning back against Danny to take in the view.

Danny makes a non-committal sound and Martin turns, sliding arms around Danny's waist and nipping at his chin.

"You don't like?" Martin questions, fingers creeping down Danny's back to land on his ass.

"It's just... It sounds funny. Fitzgerald and Taylor? It really should be Taylor and Fitzgerald," Danny comments, frowning slightly and Martin laughs.

"It's alphabetical," Martin replies, twisting back to look at the letters etched into the glass.

"Please, alphabetical? I'm just saying, Taylor and Fitzgerald: Private Investigations, now that has a much better ring," Danny explains and Martin smiles as Danny reaches forward to traces the letters with his fingertips.

"Well, it's too late now," Martin muses, sliding out of Danny's arms and retrieving one of the coffees from the desk.

"You planned this, didn’t you?" Danny demands, expression slightly skeptical and it would probably work if he didn't look like a drown rat.

"No, but I'll tell you what, we can put your name first on our mortgage application," Martin offers, smiling innocently and Danny only glares.

"Or you could just marry me and we could forgo your last name all together," Danny counters and he's teasing but Martin still finds himself smiling.

"You proposing to me?" Likes these banter sessions and it's one of the few things that hasn't changed in the last two years.

"Maybe. Why? Would you say yes?" Danny questions, perching on the edge of the desk and glancing at Martin quizzically.

"Ask me when it's legal, and I'll consider it," Martin replies, easing the sting with another kiss and Danny laughs.

Glances back at the door and Danny's right. Taylor and Fitzgerald would have sounded better.

Fin.


End file.
